Loving You in Secret
by Avrenim13
Summary: Dave and Kurt deal with their feelings for each other, their different personalities and the lack of courage that keeps them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt braced himself as he saw Karofsky come towards him and although he understood the his actions he couldn't help but feel that little pang of fear and hurt that always took hold of him as the jocks footsteps got closer.

More sudden than expected, Kurt's body made contact with the metal lockers behind him. A sharp pain ran down his spine and shoulder. Kurt rubbed his shoulder as he stared after his abuser. Karofsky looked back with a slight frown and just for a second their eyes made contact. That second was all it took, in that look, Kurt saw everything that made his pain worth it. He took a deep breath as he bend down to gather his stuff.

It was that kiss in the locker room that started this. Karofsky's lips on his, kissing him passionately but slowly and carefully, trying to taste every part of his mouth as if that was the only time he would ever get to do so. The shock of Karofsky's actions on that day had been beyond shocking but he could not lie that his body had responded to that kiss. Karofsky had then pulled away and stared him in the eyes for a few seconds. Kurt wasn't sure he knew what Karofsky was looking for in his gaze but whatever it was, didn't seem to matter because he leaned in once more. Kurt had pushed him away after that and didn't manage to snap out of his trance even when Karofsky left the locker room in anguish. That's how it began and it continued when Kurt brought Blaine to school so they could try and…well he doesn't even know what he was trying to accomplish with that, it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

After picking up his stuff and rearranging his pea coat, Kurt walks off to class like nothing happened.

Karofsky walks down the hallway, his hand still tingly from its brief contact with Kurt's chest. He shouldn't feel this way, that kid shouldn't affect him so goddamn much but he does and he's done fighting it. He'll do what he has to, to survive McKinley but he wont fight what he is any longer. Karofsky looks at the clock and counts the minutes till lunch time, every day gets longer but he handles it because he has no choice.

The bell finally rings and he rushes out of class before someone can stop him. As he walks down the hall, a couple of his buddies call out to him.

"Karofsky, where you going man? Lunch is this way."

"Toilets man, shit, you're worse than my mother," he replies, hoping they leave him alone, he has somewhere he has to be and he refuses to be late. Luckily the other jocks laugh at his joke and continue towards the cafeteria. Karofsky resumes his long and determined strides towards the library. Once inside he walks through the rows of shelves, every once in a while stopping to look at a book until he makes it to the back of the library. He carefully slides into a hidden storage room behind the last shelf. It's a quiet and abandoned room, small in size, closely resembling a closet. He closes the door behind him quietly and turns to look at the back of the small boy already in there. He could recognize that body anywhere. The slender but slightly muscular figure, the confident and slightly feminine stance, it's all unique to only him. His clothes hug his body and send his imagination into a never ending world of fantasies, these are the attributes guilty for stealing sleep from his nights and concentration from his days.

Kurt does not turn around, instead he closes his eyes as Dave's presence takes over the room. Karofsky takes a step closer, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and sliding them down his arms, then slipping them around his waist. The smaller boy's body trembles at the touch mostly from satisfaction but partly from pain. He lets out a small ouch and Karofsky stops.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" concern written all over his face.

"No, I'm sorry, it's nothing Dave," says Kurt as he turns to face Karofsky, and swiftly wraps his arms around his neck.

But Karofsky gently unwraps his arms and pushes Kurt's pea coat off, then pulls his white v-neck t-shirt down his shoulder and he sees it. Karofsky's jaw clenches.

"Did I do that?" he utters through clenched teeth, as he stares at the red and slightly purple bruise on Kurt's soft milky white shoulder.

" Its nothing Dave, its ok, it doesn't even hurt," he lifts his shirt back up and takes a step towards Karofsky.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Karofsky backs away from Kurt, anger boiling inside him. Anger at himself for hurting the person he cares for the most, anger for not being brave enough to stand up for Kurt and put a stop to the torment that he endures for Karofsky's sake. Rage taking over, Karofsky turns to a wall and punches it as hard as he can, again and again.

"STOP IT!" Kurt launches himself at Karofsky making him stop, " Dave…stop it."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Karofsky wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses him gently on the lips, then leaves a trail of soft kisses as his lips move down Kurt's neck, tasting and licking the soft flesh until he reaches the bruise. Karofsky lays the most gentle kisses on it, "I'm sorry, " he whispers. Kurt moans at the feel of Karofsky's breath and tongue on his skin, only this man could make an apology feel so good. "I'm sorry because I can't keep doing this, I can't keep pretending to be your Prince Charming and then hurting you at the same time, it's not fair for you, " Karofsky continues as he brings Kurt tighter, taking in his sweet smell.

For a second Kurt doesn't hear what Karofsky is saying, he just lets himself get caught up in his embrace.

Karofsky reluctantly lets his mind pull him away from the comfort of Kurt's touch.

"Goodbye Kurt," Karofsky lets the words leave his mouth as he turns to leave. He avoids Kurt's hurt gaze as he place his hand on the handle.

"No! You are not walking away from us," Kurt say not bothering to hide the pain in his voice as he places his hand on the door to block Karofsky's exit.

"Kurt…" he whispers, " please don't make this harder…"

"We have something Dave…you cant just walk out because its hard"

"If we were meant to be together, it wouldn't be this hard," Karofsky puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders to move him out of the way.

" You're a coward," Kurt hisses, tears building up.

Karofsky squeezes Kurt's shoulders, pressing his face to Kurt's cheeks as he moves him away from the door. "I know," he whispers, "I'm sorry." He inhales his scent in one last time and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, their characters or anything pertaining to it. **

Kurt stares at the ceiling, his puffy eyes hardly blinking. The clock on his bedside table blinks the time in neon green, 4:21am. In a few hours, he will get up with the lack of sleep evident on his face, and like every morning for the past month, he'll hide it behind a fine layer of make-up and to the world he'll seem fine. But he is not fine, his heart is broken and there is nothing that he can do to fix it. But it will get better, at least that's what Blaine keeps telling him. "Time heals all wounds," he says but how much time? How long will it take for _his _wound to heal?

Kurt pulls into the school parking lot and ignores the truck parked two spaces over as he makes his way to the building. Mercedes is waiting for him at the entrance.

"Hey Kurt, you ready to go in?" she says in her usual diva tone.

"Of course, sweetie," he flashes her a smile and links his arm with hers. They make their way down the hall together.

"So, how are things with Mr. Perfect?" Mr. Perfect is Mercedes nickname for Blaine.

"They're great…he's… there you know? Being Blaine, just fabulous," Kurt replies with a deep sigh and a forced smile.

"Well, that's good. I like him, he really has great hair. I'm just wondering when you two are gonna finally take that next step and…" Mercedes' voice trails on but Kurt is no longer listening, his attention drifting elsewhere as he sees Karofsky come down the hall with his usual crowd. The jocks hair looks messy and his usually shaved jaw now sports a scruffy stub. Karofsky's mouth stretches into a grin before letting out a laugh but Kurt sees past it. The grin doesn't reach his chocolate brown eyes, eyes that look tired from not sleeping. Karofsky may be able to fool other people but not him, Kurt knows him too well, he's hurting too. He tightens his grip on Mercedes, afraid that if he lets go, he wont be able to stop himself from running towards him and kissing him in front of everybody. As Karofsky gets closer, so does his laughter and his scent and Kurt has to hold in his breath.

Karofsky looks straight ahead as he passes Kurt in the hallway. He doesn't look at him but he feels him. Oh boy, does he feel him. Just the knowledge that Kurt's body is so close to his drives him wild, his legs weaken and it takes every ounce of strength that he possesses to not pull him into his arms and carry him away. He wonders if Kurt can tell that he's miserable. He wonders if Kurt can sense that every part of him aches, inside and out. He hopes Kurt knows that it kills him to be away from him but he must understand that things have to be this way. He's not strong enough to be his man, his fairytale prince, and Kurt deserves nothing less.

Kurt sits in class, his body and mind too exhausted to study, luckily there's an incompetent substitute. He lifts the hood of his stylish jacket over his head and lays it down on his arms. He close his eyes and sleep takes over. In his dream he sees Karofsky's back as he walks away from him, making his way through a crowded, endless hallway. Kurt chases after him but with every step he takes Karofsky gets two steps further. "Stop…don't go…please…" he mumbles and suddenly something's caressing his face and he can't tell if it's real or not.

Karofsky walks into the empty classroom and makes his way to the teachers desk and places his once again late homework on top of the messy pile already sitting there. As he turns to leave he notices somebody sleeping in the back of the classroom and smirks. English will do that to you. Karofsky continues towards the door but stops at the sound of a velvety voice.

"Stop…don't go…please…" the voice begs.

Karofsky closes his eyes for a second. He only knows one person with a voice like that. _Leave. Walk out, right now. Don't do this to yourself. _His body, unable to listen to his mind makes his way to the back of the classroom.

Kurt's shoulders rise slowly with every breath he takes, his eyelashes are wet, his brow is furrowed and his lips move slightly as the words leave his mouth. Karofsky stares, his heart breaks a little bit more with every second that passes. He glances at the open door. _Anyone can walk in right now. Somebody could see me and all this would have been for nothing. Leave now. _

Before he can give it another thought, his hand is caressing Kurt's cheek ever so slightly, drying a tear with his thumb gently as if Kurt's face was the most fragile thing in the planet. Kurt's body stirs making Karofsky's hand retreat to the pocket of his letterman's jacket. He turns towards the door as Kurt lifts his head and pulls back the hood of his jacket and rubs his eyes.

Karofsky is nearly at the door when Kurt notices him.

"Dave…" he whispers making Karofsky stop in his tracks. He takes a deep breath and disguises his voice before replying.

"Hummel. I wouldn't sleep in class if I were you, you might miss something important," Karofsky says without turning to look at the other boy.

Kurt winces as he hears the jock's tone, it's been ages since Karofsky referred to him as Hummel in private.

"Look at me…Dave…please…turn around." Karofsky closes his eyes once again. Kurt's voice penetrates his skin like a thousand knives. "Look what you've done to me? You've made a martyr out of me. _You _did this, the least you can do now is face me without making me beg."

Karofsky's chest tightens as he turns around slowly, Kurt's words wounding him to his very core. He braces himself and looks into Kurt's glossy blue eyes. The smaller boy's expression softens.

"It was you…I felt you, just now. It was real…" he lets out before getting cut off.

"It won't happen again."

"No, that's not…"

"Stop, Hummel. What you felt was a mistake. My mistake and it won't happen again. To everyone else, I am your bully and you are my victim but from now on I'll stay away. From now on I wont touch or look at you. You're right, I did this but I'm letting you move on. That's my promise to you." It takes an incredible amount of concentration to keep his voice from choking through that speech as he sees the tears build up in Kurt's eyes, his own threatening to spill out. "Let me do the same Kurt." The last phrase comes out as a whisper.

Kurt let's the words sink in before nodding slowly. _If he wants to move on, he can move on. This is it, whatever piece of my heart was left is gone now. I'm finally done._ He wipes his tears away with the tips of his fingers, grabs his book bag and walks out without saying another word.

Karofsky collapses into a chair as he hears the door shut behind Kurt.

I hope you enjoy this second chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love hearing from

You J


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story, it's my first one and I'm really excited. **

**This chapter is centered around Kurt and Blaine, but is all just part of the story, so Kurtofsky fans please don't get discouraged, keep reading.**

**I will try my best to update frequently.**

**Love reviews, just throwing that out there in case ya'll were wondering lol **

**Oh, yeah, one more thing, I apologize over any grammar mistakes, I tend to skip over letters. I know some people get annoyed by that but I'll try and be more careful. Anyways, that's all.**

**Enjoy :] **

Kurt looks down at his phone and smiles.

[Cant wait for 2nite :D -Blaine]

Blaine was good at this. He always made sure that Kurt knew he was thinking about him, if only Kurt could reciprocate those thoughts. Despite his occasional midnight tears, things where getting better. He was beginning to feel as though he wouldn't always be this broken. His smiles become more genuine with every day that passes. Blaine is a big part of that. With sectionals over, his evenings are freer and his presence fills those hours. He'd made the promise to move on three weeks ago and as much as it killed him, he refuses to break it and Blaine is more than willing to be his crutch.

The bell rings and Kurt makes his way out of the classroom. It's finally the end of the day and he can't wait to get home and get ready. Blaine's decided to take him to the movies. He'd also mentioned something important he'd like to discuss over dinner afterward. The thought made him somewhat nervous but he'd decided he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Mercedes finds him as he's reaching his car.

"Hey honey," she says.

"Gorgeous, what are you up to tonight?" he throws his bag into the car and turns to face her with a smile.

"Not much, you wanna hang out? I got chocolate," she says in a playful voice.

"So tempting but I can't, I'm seeing Blaine tonight," Kurt replies with a smile.

"Again? Wow, you two are gonna wear each other out," she laughs, "Well have fun. Call me with the details."

"Thanks and I will." She gives him a hug and a kiss before heading towards her own car.

At home he spends an hour deciding what to wear and finally settles on a long v-neck white t-shirt, a black cardigan, black skinny jeans, boots and a plaid scarf. He looks in the mirror and stops. _Everything's ok, just go out and have fun. _The doorbell rings. Kurt smiles at himself and hurries up the stairs, grabbing his coat and messenger bag along the way.

"Miss me?" he lets out with a smile as he opens the door.

"Incredibly so," Blaine replies with a charming smile, as he stands in Kurt's doorway looking more handsome than he's ever seen him, "Ready for tonight?"

Kurt pauses, taking a few seconds to think about the question as he looks at Blaine's beautiful face. To Blaine that was a simple question, but for Kurt it had a different meaning.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he steps out and locks the door before following Blaine to his car.

"You look good."

A little taken aback by the compliment, Kurt stutters a thank you as a shade pink crosses his cheeks.

As they take a seat inside the movie theatre, Blaine's scent invades his nostrils. He's never thought about it before but being so close to him, he can't help but notice how good he smells. A mix of soft cologne and blueberries. Kurt's mind can't stop itself from comparing him with Karofsky, who's scent is more natural. Dave had his own sweet masculine musk combined with the fresh smell of soap and aftershave. As the previews roll and the theatre darkens, he closes his eyes and tries to recreate that smell.

_It was a comforting smell…sweet…and unique, something like…_

"I think you'll like this movie," Blaine whispers in his ear, making his eyes snap open and bringing him back to reality. Blaine's lips are so close he can feel his warm breath, "It's a romantic musical."

Kurt looks straight ahead, afraid that too much movement might bring their bodies closer.

"I…uh…I'm sure I'll like it."

Blaine smiles and leans back into his own seat, Kurt utters a soft "Thank God."

"What was that?" Blaine asks.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little thirsty, that's all."

"I'll get you something."

"No, you know what? That's ok. The movie's about to start," Kurt says not wanting to seem demanding.

"I'm trying to woo you Kurt, let me," he flashes him a grin before getting up.

_What the hell? Woo? What was I thinking coming out tonight. Oh my God, I can't do this. I'm not ready. _

"Yes you are," he tells himself.

_Nope. No you're not. _His mind taunts back.

Kurt let's out a small groan as he turns his head to locate the nearest exit.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine's voice surprises him., a drink in hand.

"Uh…You. I didn't want you to miss the beginning," Kurt manages, settling back into his seat.

Blaine hands Kurt the drink and they both keep their attention on the screen until the credits finally roll.

"So, did you like it?" Blaine asks as they walk through the parking lot.

"It was really good, I liked it," Kurt replies with a smile.

"I thought you would. So I was thinking about taking you to a fancy restaurant but instead I decided on this little dinner. They have the best cheesecake in town."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt replies amused, "but you know? I would not have minded a fancy dinner at all."

Blaine lets out a chuckle.

"The truth is, I had the hardest time trying to get a reservation, but I promise to take you soon," he tells him with a smile as he opens the car door for Kurt to climb in.

Once inside the diner, Kurt decides he likes the place. As they make their way to a booth, Kurt admires the cozy feel of the place.

The waitress comes and takes their order, something light with cheesecake for dessert as previously discussed.

"So, as you may remember I have something to talk to you about," Blaine begins.

"Ah, yes, I've been wondering about that," Kurt replies, stirring his coffee, hoping it's not gonna be what he thinks. But, of course, it is.

"Being friends with you is great, but I want amazing. I'm kinda crazy about you Kurt and I know you're still getting over Karofsky…"

"Dave." Kurt corrects him quietly.

"I'm sorry. Dave. But I can help, I can be with you in a way he never could. I will call you everyday. I will hold your hand in public. I'll sing to you. I'll be everything you need and anything you want," Blaine's eyes remain focused on Kurt.

"Blaine…I'm not ready, I don't think that I can…" Kurt struggles with his words.

"I wont quit on you because it's hard. I will never walk out," Blaine finishes, covering Kurt's hand with his own.

Kurt remains silent. His mind racing with confusion. He doesn't love Blaine, he knows that much. He probably never will. Probably. But he can't help feel comfort at his words, and the warmth of his hand feels right. Blaine makes him feel calm in a way that Dave never could. He lets his gaze meet Blaine's, his eyes are sincere and they look back at him without fear. For a moment, without knowing why, Kurt lets his eyes venture to the view behind Blaine and his gaze stops suddenly as it spots a familiar figure. _Dave._

Karofsky is sitting at the bar, his eyes glued to Kurt with a look of surprise. His gaze travels to Blaine's hand holding Kurt's and his face becomes expressionless as he makes eye contact with Kurt once again. It feels like an eternity before Karofsky finally gives a curt nod in Kurt's direction and breaks the connection.

"What do you say Kurt? Give us a shot?" Blaine asks, his voice hopeful but confident.

Kurt watches as Karofsky gets up from his stool, pulling out a wallet from his back pocket. He drops a few bills on the counter and waves at the waitress before walking out to his car.

"Ok." Kurt says with a smile that's half forced.

As if on cue, a cheesy love song begins to play out of the juke box as the waitress places a slice of cheesecake between them, forcing their hands apart.

"Thank you," Blaine addresses the waitress who smiles back.

"You're welcome, hon." She replies before walking away.

Blaine looks up and gives him the biggest smile he's ever seen.

Kurt returns it, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Karofsky walks to his car with a determined stride. _Of all the pie joints in all of Lima…_

_It's good though. This will make things easier. I wont have to worry about Kurt because there will be someone else to take care of him and Blaine seems like a good….son of a bitch! _He climbs inside his car and slams the door. _That son of a bitch…just friends, yeah right. _Karofsky slams the steering wheel with the palms of his hands. _He moved on. Good for him. _Karofsky leans forwards and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. _I asked for it. He just delivered. _

Karofsky pulls out of the parking spot carelessly and steps on the accelerator.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I wrote this fourth chapter a friend of mine showed me a song that she said reminded her of Kurt and Dave. I'm not particularly into Disney (**which I don't own, so please don't sue me**) but the lyrics just fit them so well. In case any of ya'll are curious the song is called Love Will Find a Way, anyways so thanks to her for that little bit of inspiration.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading this story and not leaving mean comments :]**

**Love reviews. Fell free to leave any thoughts or suggestions. **

**Ok, that's it for my babbling.**

**Hope you like it :]**

By the time Blaine walks him to his door, Kurt's mood has improved considerably. His doubts linger but there's no pressure. Blaine is good to him, he has stood by him and cared for him when he was feeling broken and alone. Seeing Karofsky at the diner was hard, it had felt like a knife to the stomach. For a moment he'd considered pushing Blaine away and running towards the jock, but he fought the urge and in the end it was like a test. Kurt didn't want to be selfish. He had to move on because that's what Dave wanted and because he loved him, he was willing to give him whatever he asked for, even if that meant settling for something less than happily ever after.

"I had a great time tonight, Blaine. It feels good to go out," Kurt says as they reach his front door.

"Me too, I'm glad you enjoyed it because there's so many places I want to take you."

"Oh really? Like?" Kurt plays along.

"That's a surprise," Blaine replies with a flirty grin.

Kurt laughs a little. "Good night Blaine," he leans in and gives the other boy a kiss on the cheek, as he retreats Blaine stops him, gently placing his hand on Kurt's neck, keeping him close.

Kurt freezes, his eyes focused on Blaine's. He feels his skin tingle as, Blaine's thumb gently explores the skin along his jaw.

_Oh my god… _Kurt's mind races, confusion filling his senses. Something in his heart wants to pull away but his mind tells him that it wouldn't hurt to give this a shot, after all he's got nothing to lose.

Blaine's lips are only a couple inches away now, his eyes intense as they look into Kurt's.

It takes a second for Kurt to realize that he's waiting for permission.

_Dave wouldn't have asked, he would have felt the desire to kiss me and he would have done it, he would have let his lips do the talking. He would have let his kiss convince me that I wanted him too. But Blaine isn't Dave, Blaine is a gentleman._

Kurt gives a slight nod and closes his eyes. Suddenly Blaine's lips are on his. The kiss is gentle at first and slowly becomes more intense as Blaine drops his hand and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling closer.

_This is wrong…but….it doesn't feel wrong. It feels…nice… _Blaine's mouth tastes of strawberries and Kurt finds it hard to think while their lips are pressed together. He lets himself get lost in the kiss before pulling away.

"I should go inside before my father pulls out the shotgun," he whispers.

"Well we don't want that, do we?" Blaine says with a smile, still slightly out of breath, he places a kiss on Kurt's forehead and releases him.

"Good night," Kurt says before heading inside, not waiting for a reply.

Karofsky snaps his eyes open as he jerks his head away from the steering wheel. He looks around, the street seems deserted. _I'm losing my mind, _he thinks to himself as he climbs out of his truck to asses the damage.

There's a dent on the right side of the truck and one of his lights is busted. The window on the driver's side is completely shattered. His front tire is flat and the mirror on the driver's side hangs to the side, threatening to fall off at any moment. He should have been paying attention as he passed the red light. If he had he would have seen the other car coming at full speed. Karofsky had managed to swerve in time to avoid crashing with it but the light post he did hit, had made no attempt to get out of his way. Karofsky rubs the back of his neck as a frown crosses over his face. _Fuck!_

As Karofsky makes his way to the back of his truck for the spare tire, he feels something wet slide down his face. The blood is coming from his temple, he wipes it off with his sleeve and winces as sharp pain hits him. He leans in closer to the passenger's window and looks at his reflection. There's a small gash on his cheek, his eye is slightly swollen and quickly darkening, there's a cut on his top lip but the wound on his temple has stopped bleeding and it doesn't look too bad. _Who knew a light post and a steering wheel could do so much damage._ _Could've been worse. _He thinks to himself as he realizes he's gonna need a band aid or two. He proceeds to change the tire, which proves to be quite a challenge since the left side of his body feels quite sore. He finally climbs back into the truck and turns the key. _C'mon. Turn on, you piece a shit. Couldn't even throw me an airbag. If you turn on I'll take you to the shop. C'mon. _As if inspired by Karofsky's promise, the engine roars into motion. Karofsky's lips turn into a slight smile as he turns the wheel carefully.

Once home, he's relieved to find that his parents aren't home. It's odd for them to be out, but hey miracles happen. He drops his keys on the table and heads into the kitchen for an ice pack. As he closes the refrigerator door he see's the note.

[Honey, we tried calling. You're great grandfather's brother died and your father's presence is required for some legal issues. We should be back by the end of the week.

We left you some money on the counter. Davie, please don't drink from the milk carton.

Love, Mom and Dad.

P.s. Clean your room.]

_What the hell? Great grandfather's brother…shit…try saying that really fast three times in a row. At least I wont have to explain what happened to my face._

Karofsky collapses into the couch and turns on the TV. A re-run of friends is on, not his type of show but he makes no attempt to change the channel, his mind drifting elsewhere.

_Kurt. What the hell am I gonna do now? You're gonna let it go, that's what you're gonna do. You're gonna let him be happy and you're gonna focus on surviving high school. _But he doesn't want to and before he can stop himself, Karofsky's mind is filled with memories of Kurt.

After the kiss in the locker room, Kurt had somehow managed to avoid Karofsky. The jock would be walking down the hall, laughing and bullying poor kids as usual but his mind was always on the look out for Kurt. Finally a week later, Karofsky spotted him as he was walking to class. The bell had rang already but there was still a few kids lingering in the hall. Kurt rushed by with out seeing him. Karofsky quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. He wasn't gonna let him go, not this time. Kurt let out a grunt of annoyance as, Karofsky pulled him in the empty restrooms.

"What the hell do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt's face had quickly turned from annoyed to fierce.

"You."

Looking back now, Karofsky can't believe he said that without taking it back. A smile crosses his lips as he remembers Kurt's stunned face.

"You're a real asshole, Karofsky," Kurt had said as he'd walked past Karofsky, towards the exit. But Karofsky had expected it and he'd extended his arm out and wrapped it around Kurt's waist, pulling him back. He'd turned Kurt around, so that they were facing each other.

"I know I am. I'm stupid too," he'd said as he'd looked at Kurt, whose face was still angry and confused. At that moment, Karofsky had decided to tell Kurt everything about himself. Kurt obviously hated him and would never venture to get to know him. Karofsky had realized that he would have to speed up the process.

"And a bully," Kurt added, trying to get away from him.

"And a bully. I drink milk from the carton sometimes."

"What?" Kurt looked at him like he was crazy.

"I snore. I sing in the shower, horribly. I love dogs. I hate art. I genuinely love hockey, there's nothing better in the world. Well…except for maybe one thing," Karofsky's eyes traveled to Kurt's lips and then back to his eyes, "and I am genuinely in love with you."

Kurt had frozen in silence, his eyes wide with shock.

"I'm gonna kiss you now because I can't help myself. It's out now. I love you, and I want to kiss you," he repeated, " afterwards, I'm gonna let you go and you can kick me, punch me, yell at me or tell on me."

Karofsky lets his mind wander on the memory of that kiss. He had kissed Kurt, hungrily and even though Kurt did slap him afterwards, his lips had melted at Karofsky's touch. They had responded, slightly, but enough for Karofsky to feel it and enjoy it before being pushed away and slapped so hard that his face almost flew off. Karofsky had walked on clouds for the rest of that day. In his mind, that kiss lasted for two days before he needed more. After kissing him in the restroom, he'd found him in the auditorium.

"This is getting old Karofsky, how many times are you gonna kiss me? I don't like being the experiment of a confused high school bully slash closet case," he'd said, "and just so you know, you pushed me particularly hard today."

"I'm not confused. I'm sorry about today though," Karofsky had replied closing in on Kurt, "I don't enjoy hurting you."

"Could have fooled me," Kurt answered backing away, "just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, you can hit me if it'll make you feel any better," he'd said, only inches away from Kurt's lips, "and to answer your question, I'm gonna kiss you as many times as it takes for you to realize that you like it." That third time, Karofsky had barely grazed Kurt's lips with his, letting them linger for only a few seconds. Karofsky will never forget how happy he felt when he pulled away and saw Kurt's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, waiting for more. The moment had been short-lived, since Kurt had decided to snap out of his momentary lapse of judgment and knee him in the groin before fleeing. Karofsky can't help but laugh quietly, because even that had felt better than how he feels right now. Kurt has moved on just like he asked him to and all of those sweet memories are just that, memories that mean nothing and that he'll forget eventually. Hopefully. He turns off the TV and closes his eyes, letting sleep take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is turning out to be much longer than I anticipated. **

**After the next chapter I might not be able to update so regularly, but please don't stop reading because I'm definitely gonna finish this story. I won't leave you guys hanging :]**

**Anyways, here's chapter 5.**

**I really hope you like it. I was so sick and loopy as I wrote it so if you find some grammar mistakes or phrases that don't make sense, please don't be too hard on me. I also meant for it to be longer but I think this is enough for now. **

**Please Review, I love hearing from you. :]**

Kurt rushes down the stairs to his bedroom/basement. _What did I just do? This is wrong. It's all wrong. _Kurt collapses in his bed as his mind races. He'd made the decision to move on but this…it's too real. There is no going back. As he looks up at the ceiling, it hits him. Blaine is his boyfriend now. They are a couple. He's not ready. _But what the hell am I suppose to do? Dave doesn't want me. _His eyes begin to water. _He gave up on us. And Blaine… _Kurt thinks about how much he liked Blaine before Karofsky came into the picture. They had started something and Karofsky changed that, it happened suddenly and Blaine took it. He remained quiet and let Kurt follow his heart and when Karofsky broke it all those weeks ago, he was there. Ready to hold his hand, ready to make him smile.

Kurt gets up and walks to his closet, taking off his cardigan along the way. As he reaches for an extra hanger, he notices something on the floor, draping out of one of his shoulder bags. He pulls it out. Kurt runs his fingers over the soft knitted material, a feeling of sadness washes over him as he looks down at the hideous scarf. _Dave. How can I move on if you're everywhere? _He gives a deep sigh as he slides down to the floor of the closet. Kurt brings the scarf up to his nose and inhales the scent. He closes his eyes as the faint smell of Karofsky enters his nostrils, and for a while it takes him back to the moment when he finally gave in to Dave.

Karofsky had to kiss him over ten times before Kurt finally admitted how much he wanted him. It had taken fewer kisses for him to actually look forward to those surprise encounters. Every time Karofsky told him new things about himself, not just good things but bad things too. Kurt had already build up a notion of him in his mind, he believed Karofsky to be nothing but a brainless bully who had nothing special to offer to anyone and who would most likely never mean anything to anyone besides himself. But by the third kiss, Karofsky's words had begun to sink in. It had surprised him to discover how little Karofsky held back, he told him his likes and dislikes, his best attributes and his worst flaws. It wasn't a perfect union, that much was obvious. The shoves continued everyday but they were mostly gentle, mostly an excuse for daily contact. Their eyes met every time and his words weren't insulting or threatening, they were more of an acknowledgement than anything else. Except for those occasions when his jock friends were with him, then Karofsky would put up a front. But one thing that had changed was that no one else touched him. It was like some kind of rule, Karofsky was the only one allowed to torment him, and his chosen tactics weren't too hard to live with. It was love. Sick? Twisted? Definitely. But it was theirs, and theirs only. No one else knew, no one else judged. Except for Blaine, and he hardly counted.

The day they gave into their feelings mutually, Kurt had stayed behind after school to rehearse. It was late, when Karofsky walked in. Kurt had to hide his smile before turning to face Karofsky.

"What are you gonna babble about today? You're choice of underwear?" Kurt said in his favorite snobby tone.

Karofsky gave him his cutest lopsided smile before replying, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he let out as he walked towards the stage.

Kurt felt his cheeks blush slightly.

"Choice of socks?" he ventured.

"No, that's too personal, we don't know each other well enough, let's leave it for another day," he'd said as he took a seat in the very front row.

"Well then, I guess you're gonna go straight to the abuse, huh?" asked Kurt, sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs tucked neatly under him.

Karofsky smiled.

"No. I'm not kissing you today. Actually I'm not kissing you ever again."

"You're not?" said Kurt surprised and more than a little disappointed.

"Not until you ask me to."

Kurt let out a snort, "Well then you're shit out of luck Karofsky." He regretted his words as soon as they were out but he pressed his lips together, afraid that if he opened them he wouldn't just ask but beg.

"I thought you'd say that. Anyways, today…I think…well, I owe you some explanations," Karofsky let out.

"About your confusion and shame about being gay?"

"Yes. About exactly that. Here's the thing Kurt, I fought who I was for a long time. But not in the way that you think. I think deep down I knew I was gay since I reached the age where that kind of thing matters."

Kurt's eyes had been glued on Karofsky for the entire time he talked.

"I think it's safe to say I'm not really confused. I didn't fight who I was out of denial or shame, I fought it out of fear. I knew what I was, I accepted it to myself deep down, but I was…am too scared to admit to others and I should tell you its not gonna happen. Not right now."

"But…you're so angry all the time…I thought you were disgusted."

"Yeah, that wasn't about being gay that was about you. You pissed me off. I liked you for a long time and at first you didn't care about me and then you hated me and that made me angry…I don't know how to explain it. The fact that I wasn't good enough, that even if I told you how I felt you would never go for a 'closet-case' like me, for someone who couldn't be as proud as you…I…I don't know…Did I mention that I'm stupid?"

"You did, but trust me you didn't have to," Kurt answered, still surprised by the jocks revelations. Karofsky let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, anyways…I'm not disgusted Kurt. I'm in love and I'm stupid and that's really my only excuse."

Kurt remained silent for what seemed like an eternity to Karofsky.

"Uhm…Kurt? This would be a really good time for you to reject me or laugh…or ask me to kiss you?" Karofsky added that last part in hopefully.

_Kiss me. _Kurt had thought. He had wanted to give in but as he'd let his mind take control, his logic wouldn't let him. This would never work. They were too different and it was too complicated.

"I'm not gonna ask you to kiss me, so stop begging," he said ignoring the smile on Karofsky's lips, "You don't love me, Dave."

Karofsky looked a little taken aback, "Yes I do, otherwise I wouldn't have practiced my speech on the way here…I researched things like 'closet-case'….and stupid…"

"Dave. You don't love me, you think you do but you don't. The only reason why you think so, is because I am probably the only gay you have ever met. You don't love me, and you have a lot of things to sort out before you can even be ready for a relationship. You have to take these things into perspective…Dave…" as he talked, Kurt had began to stutter out his words, running out of reasons why they wouldn't work.

"Ok stop…with the perspectives…I love you. I mean…shit! Kurt! I told you this isn't a gay thing, it's a you thing," Karofsky said, his voice rising as he himself rose from his seat.

"Maybe you need to see other people…get to know…" Kurt tried to explain but as Karofsky got closer he began to lose his reasoning.

"I don't want anyone else. I'm scared shitless. I can't tell anyone I'm gay because I wouldn't be able to handle the grief. I'm not you. I can't do it Kurt, I want that to be clear because…"

Kurt slipped off the stage and stood in front of Karofsky.

"Dave. It's scary but you have to because I can't see how we would work…"

"I can't! But I can love you."

"Love isn't enough!" Kurt yelled, losing his patience, "What's gonna happen when we ran into each other in the hall? What are you gonna do when your buddies throw me into a dumpster or shove me into the lockers? Or throw slushies in my goddamn face? Answer me, Dave because you should have thought about this before you came in here trying to declare your love." Kurt turned as he'd began to feel tears of rage build up.

"No one else will touch you, I don't have answers for you but that much I promise you. Let me love you, even if it's in secret. I know it's selfish…shit…I don't know what else to…" Karofsky backed Kurt up, placing his hands on the stage on either side, pinning him in place, "If you feel the same way…give me time, Kurt. Be here. Let's survive McKinley first. Together. And I will spent the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you" he said desperately, his face so close to Kurt's that they could feel each other's breath.

"How can you ask me to do that?" said Kurt shaking his head slightly, denial written all over his face, "How can you put me in this position? To hide in fear just to please people I don't care about, that's not me."

"No. It's me, I know that. But I need you, I cant do it alone. I know you love me. Give in, please…Kurt…" his voice had gotten so low that it made Kurt's skin tingle as he closed his eyes.

"No…" he whispered.

"Ask me to kiss you."

"No…" it was almost a whimper.

"Please. Ask me to kiss you," Karofsky begged.

Kurt shook his head.

"Please…ask…"

"Kiss me," Kurt gave in.

Karofsky wasted no time. His lips had covered Kurt's instantly, his arms wrapping around him. Their bodies crushed together as they'd allowed their lips to finish the conversation.

Kurt hugs the scarf tighter as he remembers the kiss. It had been perfect. That kiss had made his legs weak, his skin tingle, his heart beat faster. With it they had given themselves to each other and agreed to put up with whatever they had to, as long as they could have precious moments together in private. He wipes the tears away as he stands up and hangs the scarf on a hook. He's nowhere near moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is slightly longer and it's a little different. I thought it be nice to take a break from the drama, so this chapter is meant to be a little more lighthearted while staying true to Kurt and Karofsky's feelings. I want them to be sad that they cant be with each other but not completely emo because let's face it, they're only in high school and I don't feel like they should be cutting their wrists any time soon. **

**Anyways so here's chapter six.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading the story :]**

**I love reviews **_**hint hint. **_

The cold water makes Karofsky wince as he washes his face. After taking a shower the night before, his face hadn't looked so bad. But now, in the day light, he looks like hell. Karofsky tries to arrange his messy hair and shave his stubby beard before deciding that his appearance is not going to get any better.

This was the last week of school before summer vacation and he can't wait for it to be over. A whole summer by himself sounded really good to him. No obnoxious friends to please. No innocent victims to bully. And no Kurt. Yes, this summer would be great. A couple months off from being Karofsky was exactly what he needed.

At school he smiles at the Cheerios, and laughs at the jokes his friends make about his face. _It's not that bad. _He tell himself, but it's a lie, he's drowning in this farce of a life and there's nothing he can do about it. He could tell people. _But I wont. Telling people that I'm gay is the only thing worse than this._

Kurt stops cold, after closing his locker. His eyes are on Karofsky's face. _Oh my god…_

He begins to walk towards him, concern evident on his face. Karofsky sees him and shakes his head slightly, his eyes wide and intense, before turning his back on him. Kurt stops as he realizes where they are. _What happened to you? I wish I could kiss your wounds and make them better. _But he cant. It will always be this way and so he turns around and puts Dave out of his mind.

Karofsky grabs his duffel bag and starts shoving all of his hockey and football gear into it.

Just then, the door to the locker room opens and Kurt walks in. Karofsky glances at him and then returns his attention to his bag. _Why are you doing this Kurt? You're killing me. _

"What do you want, Hummel?" he says, his voice stiff from restraint.

"What happened to your face?" Kurt says, not letting Karofsky's tone drive him away.

"Accident."

"Accident? Are you crazy? What? You hit yourself with the door? What the hell happened Dave?" Kurt insists, not taking Karofsky's answer seriously.

"_Car _accident Kurt. I passed a red light, it's nothing. My car's definitely worse off."

Kurt takes a seat next to Karofsky, his hand raising to Karofsky's face without his minds permission. He ignores Karofsky's slight flinch and traces the cut on his cheek, gently, caressing it as his finger makes his way around Karofsky's injuries. Karofsky closes his eyes, giving into Kurt's light touch. And then his fingers are tracing Karofsky's lips…_No. _Karofsky's senses return and he grasps Kurt's hand tightly, pushing it away. The smaller boy's eyes look startled and slightly hurt as Karofsky clears his throat.

"How's your boyfriend?" Karofsky lets out through clenched teeth, standing up.

"Dave, it's not really like that," Kurt replies not really knowing what to say. Blaine is his boyfriend but saying it out loud makes it so much more…real.

"Isn't it? Because it looked pretty clear to me," Karofsky says, trying unsuccessfully to make it sound casual as he continues to clear out his locker.

"We're just...good friends, that's all," Kurt says quietly, his eyes roaming Karofsky's back, watching the jock for any sign of emotion.

Karofsky drops his bag on the floor and turns to look at Kurt, his gaze penetrating into Kurt's.

"Bullshit. I know we've established that I'm stupid but c'mon Kurt. Give me a little more credit than that," he says, his voice raising slightly, "Did you forget? I was at that diner, I saw you."

"Forget? Of course I didn't forget!" Kurt yells jumping to his feet.

"Don't tell me it's not like that because it's been like that since the beginning! You and him are perfect for each other!" Karofsky's voice sounded accusing yet pleading at the same time. _What the hell am I saying? Why am I doing this? Stop it right now. "_You know it and I know it so why not? Right? Go to him Kurt, go live your fairytale."

"No! You don't get to do that! You ended us! What the hell do you want me to say huh? Yes, me and Blaine are together but don't you dare turn this on him. You and you're fears are responsible for this. If it wasn't because you asked me to, I wouldn't be with him, I'd be here with you…I am here, can't you see that?" Kurt adds that last part quietly.

Karofsky continues to look at Kurt, silently, his angry expression melting by the second until finally, he speaks.

"Yeah…well you shouldn't be," Karofsky says, giving a big sigh, "You were right. I'm not ready for a relationship."

Kurt sat down again, his eyes on the floor and his shoulders slumped in resignation, he felt his eyes watering again and quickly changed the conversation.

"How's you truck?" he asks.

"Fucked."

"I could help you with that."

"No. I'm taking it to Eddie's on Friday."

Kurt looks up, his eyes wide, " Eddie's? He'll rip you off, he doesn't know anything about cars."

"He's a mechanic, he knows plenty," says Karofsky, picking up his bag.

"Barely," Kurt snorts, "stop being a baby and take it to my dad, he'll give you a fair deal."

"It's my problem, Hummel. I'll handle it."

"Yeah, well you're being a stubborn ass _Karofsky._" Kurt looks at Karofsky's stunned expression, "Yeah, I can play that game too."

"Why are you even here Kurt?"

"I was worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about so just go."

"Do you really want me to? You know, there's only so much rejection I can take from you."

_No. _Karofsky doesn't know what to say, he knows what he wants to say but that's no good. What happened to his promise? The whole "I'm gonna let you move on" thing? He takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I really do."

"I don't believe you but I'll go because I lost any rights I had to you the moment I said yes to Blaine. I just want you to know that it's still you. It will always be you."

Karofsky climbs into his truck letting out a sigh of frustration. Eddie's was a complete waste of time. Six thousand dollars. He might as well get a new car. He starts the truck, driving slowly until he hits a red light. _No. That is not an option. _Karofsky looked to his right reluctantly, taking in Hummel's motor place. _Shit. Unbelievable. I cannot believe he's the only good mechanic in all of fucking Lima. Stupid shit town. _He thought as he drives towards Hummel's. Karofsky climbs out of the truck and approaches Burt Hummel.

"How you doin' kid?" said Burt taking in Karofsky's face, as he extends his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, I'm Dave Karofsky," he replies shaking Burt's hand.

"Karofsky? I met your dad, he was here for a tune up a week ago. Nice guy. What happened to your face?"

"Just an accident. That's actually why I'm here, my truck took it pretty rough," Karofsky motions to his truck.

"Let's take a look then," Burt walks over and assesses the damage. Then he lifts the hood and takes a look inside, letting out a low whistle he turns to face Karofsky.

"Well, it's fixable. But it's gonna take a lot of work. I'm surprised it's still running. The accident did quite some damage but I can tell it needed work even before it. You're looking at about 2,500 dollars in damage. Not so much for the work but for the parts."

Karofsky sighed. 2,500 dollars was a lot less than 6,000 but it was still more than he could afford. He extends his hand.

"Well, thanks a lot for your help Mr. Hummel."

"I'm not trying to stiff you kid, it's a fair price," Burt said.

"Oh no, Mr. Hummel, I have no doubt it is, I just can't afford it right now. I might come back at the end of the summer."

"I see. Well it was great meeting you Dave."

"You too, sir," Karofsky says before walking towards his truck.

"Wait," Burt called after him.

Karofsky turns around to face Burt once again.

"Listen, you know anything about cars?"

"Basic stuff only. Tires, oil changes, that kind of stuff. Why?"

"I'm short handed. If you want, you could work here for the summer, work off the bill. I need some help in the shop but I also have lots of work that needs to be done to the place. Some roofing and stuff like that. Was gonna do it myself but with the heart attack and what not…well, Kurt doesn't let me. You know Kurt right?"

"Uh…yeah, I've seen him at school," Karofsky replies somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, anyways what do you think?"

"What does he think about what?" Kurt's voice jumps in, suddenly appearing besides Burt.

"Well I was just offering Dave here, a job so he can pay of the work that's needed for his truck."

"A job?" Kurt lets out, his eyes widening.

"It's a generous offer Mr. Hummel but that's ok. It's probably not a good idea," Karofsky says avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Yeah, Dad we don't really need anyone else right now."

"That's not true. Don't get me wrong Kurt, you're a lot of help but we could use a little more muscle around here," continued Burt, not noticing Kurt's glare, "Think about it Dave, I'd need you for the rest of the summer so you'd get your tuck fixed and make a little extra cash in the process. I could really use the help."

"I…uh…" Karofsky looks at Kurt, who just shrugs and directs his attention to one of the other cars, "I guess it's not such a bad idea."

"Good. Ya'll get out of school tomorrow, right?" Burt asks

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'll see you Monday at ten."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Karofsky says before climbing into his truck and driving away.

Kurt tries to focus on work but his mind keeps racing. _That's just great Dave. Dump me. Beg me to move on. Scream at me for moving on. Ask me to keep moving on. Get a job with my father. You stupid, stupid…_

"Isn't this great Kurt? We can finally fix the roof and replace the doors," Burt comments casually.

_Fantastic._

"We could have done it without him."

"How? You cant carry all the materials up there. The doors are too heavy for you to move also. Face it kid, the boy's got you beat."

_Tell me about it._

"He plays football and hockey. With muscle like that he'll finish this place up in no time."

_Dammit! I know all about his muscles, I really don't need you throwing them in my face father! _Kurt thinks as he tries to continue his work. It takes a couple of hours for his anger to subside, something that surprises even him. He could hardly handle the past two months even though he hardly had any contact with Dave, how will he make it if he has to work with him every day for the rest of the summer? How will he ignore him, if he can sense his mere presence with every fiber of himself? How will he forget him if he has to see him every day?

_I could handle the shoving, the pretending, the secrecy. Being without him…I can barely survive it. Having him so close, but not being able to have him…well…now he's just trying to kill me. I used to be strong. You broke me. I would cry if I had any tears left to shed, but I'm all dried up._

_Stupid! Stupid heart! Stupid Dave!_

_I would have handled anything for you._

_Dave, I hope you know how stupid you are!_

_God, I'm so stupid! What the hell was I thinking? Kurt's gonna hate me. _Karofsky can't control his thoughts as he drives home.

"There's gotta be another way," Karofsky says to himself.

_There is no other way, _his mind replies.

"I could pawn my stereo"

_No one's gonna pay anything for that piece of shit._

"Sell lemonade, it could work. I did it when I was 12 and I made good money."

_Now you've just gone from stupid to retarded. _

"Fuck it," Karofsky gives up. _We're just gonna have to make it work. I'll just ignore him. I'll stay out of his way. I'll just say 'Hi Kurt' and that's it no chit chat, no staring, no nothing. I could kiss him…No! _

_I have to stop loving you, Kurt. Even if it means pretending to hate you._

"I hate you."

Kurt pops his head out from underneath the car he's working on to see Karofsky standing there, looking down at him. As soon as he sees him, Kurt wishes he hadn't. Karofsky's wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and work boots, he looks good and Kurt has to blink a couple of times before he can speak.

"What did you just say?" he asks, taking his earphones out.

_I hate you. No I don't. Dammit. _

"Nothing," he replies sliding his hands into his jean pockets. _So much for that plan, _he thinks as he sees Kurt's blue eyes stare back at him.

"Oh, I thought you said you ate something, anyways you're late."

"It's 10:09"

"My dad said 10 o'clock,"

"Am I fired?"

"No"

"The I guess we're good."

"For now."

Karofsky gives him a questioning look, which Kurt ignores.

"My dad wants you to start with those tires over there," he says pointing to a bunch of tires stacked outside the shop, "They were just delivered, he wants you to bring them in and stack them on those racks over there. Then take the one's piled in this corner and throw them out, they're not good anymore."

"That's it?"

"For now," he says once again before sliding back under the car.

Karofsky rolls his eyes as he walks over to the tires, he's really starting to hate this 'for now' phrase. _But he looked so sexy when he said it…shit! This is gonna be a very long summer. _

Kurt ventures a look, and sees Karofsky pick up a couple of tires effortlessly. His muscles evident under his t-shirt. Karofsky is by no means a small guy, but his body is solid and powerful. Kurt lets his gaze roam over Karofsky's strapping limbs, as he bends down to pick up the tires. He tries to remember what it felt like to be hugged by those strong arms, to have those hands roaming all over his body, always stopping before going to far. Kurt is unable to avert his eyes as Karofsky stops to take a breath. The jock places one hand on his hip and uses his forearm to wipe off some of the sweat on his forehead, before noticing Kurt's gaze. Kurt's cheeks burn pink as their eyes meet. Karofsky's lips give the hint of a smile, his eyes glowing with amusement. Kurt glares at him before turning away, he can almost hear Karofsky chuckling. _This is gonna be a very, very, long summer, _Kurt thinks as he gets back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I can't upload regularly, I've made this chapter longer, I think. It's weird because it always seems long to me but when I post it, it's all short. I think it's the dialogue. Anyways, that was so unimportant. **

**There's a song in this chapter, well like four lines of a song, because I forgot the lyrics and I didn't have internet to look them up but I heard it once on Full House (don't judge me) and it was so sweet and when I was writing the scene, the lyrics popped into my head and I didn't want to just steal the words and put them in the dialogue (actually that's what I really wanted to do) because then someone would be like hey! I know where that's from! And go all crazy on me. I think the song's called Forever. John Stamos sings it in the show, just to be legally safe, I don't own it. **

**So here's chapter 7. There will be more soon. I'm trying to work on it but I'm home for the holidays and my mother has no internet. Grrr…that woman. **

**So I'm like having to whore myself for internet access at random places.**

**Just kidding…sort of ;] **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Kurt raises his eyebrows in obvious surprise as he hears his father's laugh and Karofsky's excited voice.

"…it was freaking great. Best game ever, hands down."

"What are you two talking about that's so exciting?" Kurt asks, as he walks into the shop.

Karofsky turns halfway and gives Kurt a nod of acknowledgment.

"Good morning, Kurt," he says which Kurt returns with a forced smile, refusing to look at him.

"Hey, buddy. Dave and I were just talking about one of the most exciting football games ever, wanna hear about it? Tell him Dave," Burt says, not hiding his enthusiasm.

"I'd rather not hear about it," Kurt replies, not that interested in their conversation so much as why they are getting along so well and bonding instead of working.

He goes into the office to handle some of the paperwork but instead he finds himself sitting down, his mind racing around the little scene he just witnessed. _They get along so well. It's almost perfect. _Kurt begins to wonder what it would be like to have introduced Karofsky to his dad under different circumstances. The two most important people in his life getting along so effortlessly. Maybe they could have been happy. Maybe everything could have been absolutely perfect. Maybe if he had tried harder. _Maybe this is my fault. I never should have let him see that bruise, I should have been stronger, I should have loved him more. _A look of sadness washes over Kurt's face.

_What the hell am I suppose to do with this? _Karofsky thinks as he looks around at the tools and car parts scattered on the ground. He should have thought things over before he assured Burt he knew what he was doing. But he was beginning to get restless. Burt had said they would be going to get materials so he could begin working on the roof, but it had been a week already and still, no materials. So he told Burt he thought he could handle some of the work on the cars. _Well that was a stupid thought. _Karofsky gives a deep sigh as he rubs the back of his neck. _Maybe I should ask Kurt before I fuck this up any more. _

He walks into the office and slows down when he sees Kurt. He's sitting at the desk, his face in his hands.

"Kurt…?" Karofsky says, getting closer.

Kurt looks up, his eyes sad and longing. Something inside Karofsky snaps, any restraint he had, melting away. Before he knows it, he's on his knees next to Kurt, cupping his face with one hand and holding Kurt's with the other.

"Listen Kurt….I…" but before Karofsky can get another word out he hears Burt's voice call him. Startled, he lets go of Kurt. The moment gone. Karofsky goes to Burt and leaves Kurt staring after him, more confused and upset than before.

_What the hell was that? Shit, shit, shit. _Karofsky's mind is racing as he leaves the office.

"What's up, Mr. Hummel?" he says, his voice slightly shaky.

"Take this money and go down to Home Depot. I got some new doors for the office at the front, take my truck." Burt hands Karofsky the keys, a slip with information to get the doors and some money, "Oh and Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to this car?" asked Burt looking at the scattered pieces on the ground.

"Oh…uh…well," Karofsky started to explain, "see…the transmission is uh just all wrong….and this thing here, it just, wasn't working you know? So I took it right out because…it…looked weird."

"I see," Burt let out with exaggerated seriousness, "well, good call Dave."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get those doors now," Karofsky replies before walking towards the truck.

Kurt lets his heart calm down before stepping out of the office to help his dad. _I'm with Blaine. I need to start remembering that. _

"I just sent Dave to pick up the doors for the office," says Burt.

"That's good," Kurt replies, his concentration not fully there.

"I think we have another customer," says Burt looking a the kid walking towards them.

Kurt turns around to see who his dad is talking about. As if he had been reading Kurt's mind, Blaine comes into view.

"That's not a customer, Dad. That's Blaine. The guy I've been….hanging out with so much, remember?" he says walking towards Blaine.

"Hey, I've missed you this past week," Blaine says giving Kurt a hug.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy," _and confused, _Kurt thinks, "But we still talk everyday so you can't miss me that much," he says lightheartedly.

"Well I do. There's nothing like looking at you," Blaine replies with a charming smile, "so I thought I'd come and surprise you."

Kurt gives him an awkward smile.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Blaine asks, noticing the uneasiness in his face.

"Oh, no of course not," he replies, not wanting to hurt Blaine's feelings but he can't stop his thoughts from drifting towards Karofsky. _Oh my god, he'll be back soon. I have to get Blaine out of here…wait, no. Blaine's my boyfriend. Oh my god…this is gonna kill me._

"Ahem," Burt clears his throat, bringing Kurt back to reality.

"Oh right, Dad, this is Blaine my…boyfriend," as Kurt introduced Blaine, something in his stomach turned. It didn't sound right. It just…didn't make any sense. He looked at his dad, whose expression was just as confused as Kurt felt.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says, extending his hand out for Burt to take. Burt regains his composure.

"Uh, it's good to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you," he says, shaking Blaine's hand, his tone awkward but polite, "I didn't realize you two were…uh…at that stage."

"Oh, I thought Kurt had said something," Blaine lets out, slightly surprised, "I guess this must seem very sudden to you."

He turns to look at Kurt who flashes him an apologetic smile.

"I was going to tell you, it just hadn't come up yet," Kurt says to his dad.

"So, Blaine…uh…you play any sports?" Burt asks, trying to make conversation.

"Oh God, no, sir. Unless shopping's a sport," Blaine lets out playfully, "But, uh, no. No sports. I sing, I'm in the choir at Dalton."

"Oh…well that's good. Kurt sings too," Burt replies, suddenly at a loss for words.

Karofsky shoves the keys in his pocket, as he walks up to the service counter at Home Depot.

"Hi," he says to the guy behind the counter, not looking at him as he empties out his pockets again to look for the information slip.

The guy behind the counter lets his eyes roam over Karofsky before replying.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" he says, his voice cheerful and friendly.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up an order…for doors," Karofsky says, looking down at the slip in his hand.

"Ok, what's your name?" he asks, placing his hands on the keyboard.

"Dave Karofsky," he replies without thinking.

"Nice to meet you Dave, I'm Anthony," Anthony types Dave's name into the computer.

"Uh yeah…you too."

"Well I have no order for Dave Karof…"

"Oh right, no the order is under Burt Hummel. Sorry," he says realizing his mistake.

"That's ok. Here it is. It's going to be $184.98 total," Anthony looks up and smiles at Karofsky who gives him two one-hundred dollar bills.

"Well, that covers it. I'm gonna make a call to the back and they'll bring them right out for you."

"Thanks," Karofsky turns his back to the counter and leans on it as he waits.

"So, Dave. You have a girlfriend?" Anthony asks casually after making the call.

_What the hell? _Karofsky turns to look at Anthony over his shoulder, as his mind processes the words.

"Uh, no. No girlfriend," he replies in an awkward tone.

"Hmm. Interesting," says Anthony, leaning over the counter on his elbows. Karofsky moves slightly away as he feels Anthony closer. "Not your type? Girls, I mean."

_Is he…? _

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that I'm getting this vibe, you know?"

"Vibe?" asks Karofsky, still not turning to look at Anthony.

"Yes. Vibe."

"Uh… that's nice. Those doors…they're really taking their time. Maybe you should call again."

Anthony smiles as he senses how uncomfortable Karofsky is.

"Don't worry. They're coming. They're just _way_ back there," he says, "So, are you in love? Because you seem so…unavailable, which is really a shame."

Karofsky lets out a nervous chuckle as he turns to face Anthony. He steps back from the counter sliding one hand into his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"I…am not available but how did you ..?" Karofsky has never felt more confused.

"It's a gift. So what's so special about him?" Anthony says, as he pushes a soft strand of brown hair behind his ear.

"I don't know," Karofsky says, not knowing how to answer the question.

"You have to know."

"Well I don't. He's just…he drives me a little nuts. Makes me angry most of the time." The words come out naturally, and suddenly he feels stupid for giving in to this guy's game.

Anthony gives him a flirty grin, "Maybe it's not anger, just passion. You know I'm really good at pissing people off."

_Oh my god. This guy's flirting with me. _Karofsky thinks, suddenly feeling amused. He lets out a small chuckle. _Kurt's gonna laugh at this. _Karofsky thinks before realizing that Kurt will never know. They're not together anymore, and they're not even friends. He had never thought about that. Karofsky had lost the guy he loved and everyday he felt a yearning to touch him again, to kiss him. But until this moment, he hadn't thought about how much he missed talking to him. Telling him about the random and stupid things that went on in his life. The smile on his face fades.

Karofsky turns as he hears a metal cart rolling towards them. He's thankful for the interruption.

"Why don't you check out the doors and I'll print you a receipt?" says Anthony.

Karofsky examines the doors, nothing seems broken and they look about the right size.

"They're good," he says walking back towards Anthony, who's holding out a folded receipt for him.

"Don't loose it, in case things don't work out."

"Thanks but I think they'll be fine, they seem about the right size." Karofsky shoves the receipt in his pocket.

"Bye," says Anthony with a smile.

"See ya," Karofsky replies before leaving with the doors. He loads them onto the truck and heads back, forgetting about Anthony, his mind now on Kurt. He remembers the words exchanged between him and Kurt in the auditorium so many months ago. Kurt had said that Karofsky only thought he loved him because he had never met another gay guy. He'd been wrong. So wrong._ I knew it since the first time I saw you, Kurt. It's you. It's all you._

Karofsky's brow furrows as he pulls up to the shop. _Fucking great. _He thinks as he climbs out of the truck. He walks to the back of the truck trying to ignore the scene as he takes out one of the doors. As he lifts the door he makes the mistake of looking up and his gaze meets Kurt's. For a moment it's just them. Kurt's mind says, _I'm sorry _but Karofsky's eyes say nothing. He looks away.

"Dave!" Burt calls, "come meet Blaine."

Karofsky leans the door against the wall and turns to walk towards them. Burt pats him on the back as he gets closer.

"Blaine, this is Dave, he's helping us out during the summer. Dave this is Blaine, Kurt's uh…boyfriend. Sorry, I'm just a little shocked still," Burt says.

The words hit Karofsky like a slap in the face. It's not like he didn't know, but the sound of it made him angry in a way he hadn't been since before he'd come out to Kurt. He can't help but stare coldly at Blaine.

"We've met actually," says Blaine, plastering a smile on his face, never once failing to be a gentleman.

"Blaine," Karofsky says in acknowledgment, extending out his hand. He can feel Kurt's gaze on him.

"David," replies Blaine, shaking Karofsky's hand, harder than necessary, "I had no idea you were working here."

"Oh, I was going to mention…" Kurt tries to intervene before getting cut off.

"Yes, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it while we were hanging out. I promise to stay in touch from now on," Karofsky says, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice as much as possible before walking off to get the other door.

Blaine lets out a small chuckle as he slides his hands into his pockets, turning back to Kurt and Burt.

"Oh wow, that's so great you two know each other," Burt cuts in, " he's been doing a great job here. Well, except with the actual cars." He lets out a laugh as he looks at the car he'd been working on.

"I think I better be going. It was great meeting you Mr. Hummel," Blaine shakes Burt's hand.

"Likewise," says Burt.

"I'll walk you to the car," says Kurt as he takes Blaine's arm. Kurt gives Karofsky a sideways glance as they pass by him. Karofsky ignores him and begins working on taking down the old doors.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kurt lets out once they reach Blaine's car, "I just didn't want you to worry or feel awkward."

"I don't feel awkward about it but I do wish you had told me," says Blaine, "I'm not gonna lie to you Kurt. I'm more than a little jealous, here. I mean what is this about?"

"He and my dad have an arrangement that has nothing to do with us. And you have nothing to be jealous about."

"What do you think he's doing here?"

"Trying to get his truck fixed at a cheap price," Kurt replies.

"I seriously doubt it. I'm starting to wonder if you even remember I'm here. We're more than friends now, Kurt," Blaine gives a deep sigh, "This isn't me. I'm sorry. I just want us to be ok, to have a chance. I know that we're perfect for each other."

"I do too but I thought you understood. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't ready and that this would be hard but I _am_ trying here. I know him being here doesn't exactly help but…maybe we can make it work. I can't hate him for you and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm not asking you to. I shouldn't make you feel this way. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to an early dinner, what do you say? Does six sound good?"

Kurt thinks about Karofsky's eyes as he'd held his hand in the office earlier that day. _There's something there. I know there is. We can make this work. _

"Blaine…I wanna go out with you because I think we need to talk about this. But not tonight. I have to work. Burt and Carole are going out tonight and I have to close up," Kurt winces slightly as he catches a glimpse of hurt and disappointment in Blaine's eyes. But those emotions are quickly replaced by Blaine's never faltering handsome smile.

"I understand, maybe tomorrow," Blaine gives Kurt a kiss on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds. "Think about us, Kurt," he whispers. Kurt smiles at him and his eyes get glossy. _I can't believe I'm breaking your heart. _

"So, you hate Blaine huh?" Burt says casually as he works on one of the cars.

"Uh…why would I hate him?" Karofsky replies trying to make his voice sound calm and unattached.

"Well, I don't know. But I'm not a dumbass, Dave."

Karofsky looks at him over his shoulder, and gives him a smile as he takes the hinges of the door.

"He's not my favorite person in the world," he admits.

"Yeah. Well, I like him. I just don't like him for Kurt. They're too alike, they'd start disliking each other soon enough," Burt continued.

Karofsky thinks about his words for a second.

"I didn't think you'd wanna have much of a say in the matter," Karofsky comments.

"Of course I do. Kurt's my son. Why wouldn't I?" Burt looks at Karofsky expectantly.

"Because he's gay," Karofsky lets out before he can stop himself.

"Now, you listen here Dave…"

Karofsky turns to face Burt, who's now looking at him with a serious face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…well, you're straight. I imagine it must be awkward. I know you love him and accept him but…how can you give him advice on something you don't understand?"

Burt takes in Karofsky's sincerely curious expression and turns back to the car.

"Oh, I guess you have a point there Dave…"

"Mr. Hummel, I'm not trying to make a point or offend, it's just….I was wondering how a father can still be so close to a son that's…not what he would've …." Karofsky stops, unable to finish the sentence.

"Chosen?" Burt offers.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm his dad. And I love him. I don't have that many answers. It _is _awkward sometimes but it doesn't matter. I mean not really. I still care you know? I still wanna meet his boyfriends. I still wanna know and be there and stuff. I tell you Dave, you'll understand one day, when you're a father. There's nothing like it."

Karofsky takes in every word.

"Yeah. I guess I will."

"By the way, before I forget, you got that receipt? For the doors?"

"Oh yeah, its right here, and your change too," Karofsky pulls out the receipt and the change and hands it to Burt.

"Oh is that the receipt for the doors?" Kurt jumps in as he makes his way to Burt.

"Yeah," says Burt handing it to Kurt.

"I'll put it in your desk. Have you eaten yet?" Kurt asks.

"Not yet, but I guess I'll go do that," he says taking in Kurt's disapproving face, "I'll see you guys in a bit. I'll bring you something."

Burt climbs in his truck and drives away, leaving Kurt and Karofsky alone with each other. They remain quiet as Karofsky continues to work on the door.

"Excuse me," Kurt says and Karofsky moves as he steps into the office.

"So, you and my dad seem to get along pretty well," Kurt says as he sits down and unfolds the receipt.

"Uh yeah, he's really cool," Karofsky replies, giving Kurt a quick glance.

"I guess that's…" Kurt stops, pressing his lips together as he looks down at the receipt, anger taking over. "I guess this is for you."

Karofsky looks up at Kurt, who's handing him a receipt. His face looks angry and his tone is stern.

"Uh no that's for your dad," Karofsky says looking at Kurt like his crazy.

"No, Dave. Trust me, it's for you," Kurt says throwing the paper at him.

"What the hell?" Karofsky stands up and picks up the paper. At the bottom of the receipt there's a note in blue ink.

'_It was great talking to you Dave._

_I'd like to drive you nuts anytime. Give me a call if you're ever available. _

_572-2190 _

_Anthony_

_P.s. Love your sexy grin.' _

Karofsky's eyes widen as he reads the note, partly because he can't believe the guy's lines. _Really bad fliting. _He snaps into reality as Kurt slams a drawer shut and makes his way towards the door.

'Wait, wait, wait…Kurt," Karofsky puts his hand on Kurt's chest, stopping him from leaving the office, "This is…I had no idea about this…it's nothing, really."

Kurt's stares at him coldly.

"Look I was just picking up the doors and this guy just…uh…are you angry?"

"No. I'm just surprised at how quickly you got over all these issues that were keeping you from having a relationship! Give him a call Dave, he loves your _sexy _grin. You can't say no to that" he shoves Karofsky's arm away and tries for the door once more before being promptly stopped by Karofsky.

"I wasn't…grinning. I was just standing there and he started asking me questions and shit…I didn't even realize he was…Wait. What the hell? You're with Blaine," Karofsky accuses.

"Yes. Yes, I am. So you just go to your freakin little Anthony. I'm sure he's wonderful. Go grin at him all day long if you want, I don't care!"

Karofsky blocks the door and Kurt runs straight into his chest. Karofsky puts his hands on Kurt's arms to hold him in place.

"Liar."

Kurt tries to get out of Karofsky's grasp but stops, unable to ignore the fact that their lips are only a couple inches apart. Karofsky looks at Kurt's lips. They're soft and they're there, where he's wanted them to be all along. _I can kiss him right now. I can show him that he really does care. But what will that do? We'd only be taking two steps back. Nothing has changed. I still can't give him what he deserves. _

"Let go, Karofsky." _Or don't. Please don't. Just kiss me. We could go back. Being together can't be as bad as being apart. _

Karofsky releases Kurt, looking him in the eye before bending down to pick up the receipt.

"You know what? I think I _will_ keep this. He was kind of cute. Maybe I'll give him a call," Karofsky shoves the receipt in his pocket and turns to keep working on the door. _Hate me Kurt. Make this easier. _

He ignores Kurt's face as he picks up the screw driver.

Kurt's hurt eyes quickly turn into anger as he shoves past him.

"You do that!" he hisses as he leaves the office.

Once outside, he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"Blaine," he says, loud enough for Karofsky to hear, "turns out, I am completely free tonight. Pick me up at six."

Karofsky's jaw clenches, but he doesn't allow himself to look at Kurt. Not even once.

Kurt forces his thoughts away from Karofsky as he sits across Blaine at the restaurant.

"So lets talk Kurt," Blaine says breaking the silence.

Kurt smiles.

"Look Blaine, about what I said earlier…" Kurt starts.

"Stop. Let me just say something first."

"Ok." Kurt nods as Blaine gives him that charming smile that only he can give.

"I feel like I am forcing you to be in something you don't want to be in. I thought if we were together, I could make you remember how it used to be when we first met. But I don't want to have to convince the guy I love that he should love me back instead of some other guy. If you want out, I'll let you go. But if you decide to be with me, then _be _with me."

Suddenly Kurt's mind takes him back to the day before Karofsky kissed him in the auditorium. He was sitting on a wooden bench in the park. Blaine was next to him. It was almost sunset and an orange glow surrounded them.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. His hair was perfect as always, his skin radiant. His eyes were hypnotizing, and Kurt couldn't look away.

"I was thinking about how much fun it would be if you and I went on a trip, to New York city, for new years. My aunt is taking me and she wouldn't mind it if you tagged along," he looked at Kurt and gave him a radiant grin.

Kurt never forgot that grin. It was the grin of the boy he'd always dreamed of.

"I mean, I know it's still like a month and a half away but you should think about it. Can you imagine? You, me and New York City."

Kurt's lips turn into a smile. He _could _imagine it. It was perfect.

"I like that smile on you," Blaine said, "It reminds me of a song."

"Please don't," Kurt blushed.

Blaine looked at him and started singing.

'_If every word I said could make you smile,_

_I'd talk forever._

_If every song I sang could make laugh,_

_I'd sing forever…'_

"I'm going to stop now because you're laughing at me and I can't remember the rest, " Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh with him. Their hands touched and before he knew it, his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder, their fingers intertwined. There was nowhere he'd rather be. About two weeks later, he told Blaine he was in love with Dave and that was the end of that. No song or sunset could change it.

Blaine had come into his life at a time when he felt horrible and he'd given him all this hope and …courage. He remembers how he felt that afternoon. He'd felt like he was in the clouds. He was happy, carefree and he'd felt so young and bubbly. There had been no excitement, or passion. But he hadn't known what that felt like on that afternoon so he hadn't missed it. They'd had something special. Sure, it lacked certain things. Blaine didn't make his heart skip a beat, or his pulse go crazy or his skin burn with heat. But he never made him cry. He never walked out on him. He never stopped trying to make him happy and if that wasn't something worth holding on to than he didn't know what was. He refused to lie to himself, Dave would always be _the_ love of his life, nothing could change that, but maybe he didn't have to be the _only_ love in his life.

Kurt looks at Blaine, who's waiting for him to say something.

"I'm with you," Kurt says with a smile, as he leans over and gives Blaine a kiss.

Blaine smiles, his eyes somewhat surprised.

"Will I be enough for you?" Blaine asks, his eyes on Kurt.

"I'm with you and you're with me and that's enough," Kurt replies, _I really hope that's enough. _

Blaine smiles at him.

"Why don't I take you home?" Blaine says before asking for the check.

"So soon?" Kurt asks, more out of surprise than disappointment.

"There's something I have to do tonight."

Karofsky sighs, as he puts away some of the loose tools. He looks around trying to make sure he didn't miss anything. It's the first time Burt has asked him to lock up and he's afraid he might mess it up. He tries not to think of the reason why Kurt isn't here to do it, but he's being extremely unsuccessful. He steps into the office to turn off the lights and check that everything's in place.

He walks out, keys in hand, and stops. Blaine is standing there with his hands in the pockets of his nice dress pants.

"You lost?" says Karofsky.

"We need to talk," Blaine says, ignoring his comment.

"No we don't and if you were smart you'd leave," Karofsky lets out, turning his back on him to lock the brand new office doors.

"Was that a threat?" Blaine asks, his tone even.

"Well, it sure as fuck wasn't a suggestion."

"I'm not here to fight you, David so why don't you try and be civil for once."

"Civil? Yeah, that's not really something I'm known for, so whatever you have to say, make it fast."

"I wanna talk to you about Kurt."

Karofsky crosses his arms and leans against the door, his eyes stare coldly at Blaine.

"I know you love him. I know you would do anything for him. There's just one thing, so would I. I love him and I'm gonna make him happy…"

"Good for you, now get the hell out." Karofsky says through clenched teeth, as he turns away to finish with the shop.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole here. Just listen to me. You broke it off with him because you thought he deserved better. I respect you for being strong enough to do that but you're still here. David, I can give him so much more," Blaine says in a pleading voice as Karofsky goes around the place slamming things shut and throwing things into place, "I can be there for him in all the ways you never could."

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" Karofsky turns on Blaine, rage taking over.

"Then stop what you're doing. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love."

"Sacrifices? He's everything to me! And I quit him! I let him go and you have no idea how that feels so don't fucking talk to me about sacrifices, Blaine."

"But you didn't! Look at what you're doing! How's he suppose to move on when every time he tries you pull him back?"

Blaine's words stab Karofsky like a knife to the stomach. He hasn't exactly made things easy for Kurt. Karofsky wants to do what's best for Kurt and he thought that staying away from him romantically was the best thing he could do. But deep down, if he's honest to himself, he always wondered what was so wrong about loving him? _I love him more than anything. I would do anything to make him happy. What's so wrong about that? _That you didn't, he tells himself. Karofsky didn't do everything he could to make Kurt happy. He could have made a bigger effort. He could have faced his fears. Instead he ran away because he couldn't be strong enough to do what he needed to do. _But_ _I can._ _I can try harder to be what's best for him. _

Karofsky snaps out of his thoughts as Blaine continues.

"You decided to let him go. Now follow through," Blaine says.

Karofsky looks at him, the rage is gone. His voice is calm and firm.

"What if I changed my mind?" he asks.

Blaine looks at him with a stone face, his eyes turn cold surprising Karofsky, who doesn't let it show.

"Then we have a problem."

**I hope you liked it :[**

**I had to work extra hard on this because the mood of it just felt different to me. Anyways thank you for reading. Love reviews. **

**Karofsky fans please don't kill me over all the Blaine action. I think there's one reviewer who seems to really dislike him lol **

**I love Karofsky too, I promise :] **

**But ya'll can't deny Blaine was kinda cute when he sang Baby, It's Cold Outside with Kurt during the Christmas episode. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody. I finally wrote the eight chapter. I think this story is gonna be around ten or eleven chapters long. That's just a guesstimate though. So, I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update but not having internet is making me lazy lol. **

**Also, my friend who would like to be known as Sexy Beast (she's not really a beast…all of the time) has suggested an ending. She believes the story would reach it's full potential if I had Kurt and Dave fly away in a transformers car…yeah.**

**I played around with the idea and I don't think I'm gonna to do it… sorry Sexy Beast. **

**I don't think my writing would do it justice, this idea needs to be written by someone with experience, a real professional. I promised her I would mention it though and if anyone thinks they can handle it, by all means, go for it :]**

**She also thinks I should add a sexy scene of Dave and Kurt making out in the back of a car. Maybe I'll do that one, who knows? **

**Anyways, enough with the useless babbling. **

**I hope you like it :]**

There's a look of amusement on Karofsky's face as he takes in Blaine's well mannered threat.

"Do we now?"

"Look Dave. We don't have to get into this. You're bad for Kurt. We both know it…"

"But I wont always be."

"What? You think you can change? Just like that? If it's that simple why didn't you do it before? Why now?"

The question hits Karofsky unexpectedly but he knows the answer. He's had enough. Before it was bearable to be without Kurt because he was just a dream, a wish. He was someone he wanted but thought he would never have. He wanted Kurt, but he never missed him because he'd never had him. Now, things are different. Now, he knows. He knows what its like to hold him, to kiss him, to love him but more importantly he knows what it feels like to be loved back by him. That's the hard part, the unlivable part. The emptiness left in his heart, in the place that Kurt used to occupy. It's like a drug. If you've never tried it, then you're ok but once you've had it it's hard to quit. Karofsky knows that everything would be easier and better for Kurt if he stayed away, but he's ready to be selfish.

"I'm gonna do what it takes to be what's good for him."

"You're wasting your time. He's committed to us now, he's moved on," Blaine says.

"I doubt that." Karofsky smirks.

"You're too late!" Blaine raises his voice, "You can't just change your mind and expect him to be there waiting for you at your convenience. If you really loved him then you would have stuck with him through everything. You wouldn't have walked out on him. You made him fall in love with you and then you abandoned him when _you_ couldn't take it anymore. It doesn't matter what you do, the mark that you left on him when you gave up will always be there and if for some crazy reason he does decide to go back to you, he'll regret it. One day his anger will get the better of him and he'll throw it in your face. You can't go back to the beginning. There's no fresh start for you. It's over."

Karofsky listens to Blaine's speech, eyes cold, jaw clenching, his arms are crossed but his hands turn into fists. Somewhere, deep down, he finds truth in Blaine's words but he knows now that whatever courage and strength he possesses is not enough to get him through life without Kurt, but it might be enough to help Karofsky become what's right for him. Even though he's sure of his feelings now and of what he needs to do, he can't bring himself to keep listening to Blaine. The honesty in his words stings.

"I'm only warning you once," he hisses through clenched teeth, "Leave before I completely lose my temper."

"You're gonna hit me? It won't change things. Kurt…"

Karofsky loses it. Before he knows it his hands are on Blaine's collar. He slams the smaller boy against the wall and lifts him up slightly. Blaine winces as Dave's knuckles dig into his throat.

"You're feeling tough Blaine?" Karofsky's voice is low and ferocious.

"I'm not scared of you," Blaine says with great difficulty.

"Is that so?" Karofsky sees an uneasiness in Blaine's eyes but no fear.

"Well you should be," he continues, "You think I don't see past you? I don't doubt you care for Kurt but since we're being honest, let's cut through the bullshit a little bit huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Karofsky's grip gets tighter.

"Kurt wasn't born to be a sidekick and I'm guessing neither were you, how's that gonna work? How long before you try and mold him into what suits _you_? You don't love him, you love the idea of him. He fits your storybook prince but you don't know him, not the way I do. All you see is fashion, a nice singing voice and a pretty face. What about his flaws? Do you know about those? Do you accept them? No, Blaine, I made a lot of mistakes but I didn't blind myself and neither did Kurt, we see each other for who we are. Flaws and everything. And we love each other despite them. I gave up because I thought it was the right thing to do and maybe it is, who knows? But right now, there's something that tells me I might be better for him than you. And that's all the fucking explanations I'm willing to give you so leave."

Karofsky releases Blaine and turns away before he can see his face. Guilt starts to take over. Blaine had tried to help him once and he hadn't reacted any differently. Karofsky has no doubts that Blaine is trying to do what's right for Kurt too, in his own way but he can't stop himself from feeling angry and resentful. If it wasn't because Blaine wants Kurt, he would have nothing against him. He'd probably even like him, after all Burt was right. Blaine and Kurt are very alike in some ways. Their likes and interests are practically the same, they share the same opinions and thoughts about many things and they probably wouldn't have to agree to disagree as much as he and Kurt had to.

Kurt is bossy and proud and conceited and he talks too much. He's a snob. _But he's my snob. _And Blaine, he's not a bad guy but he's not for Kurt.

"I can't change your opinion of me and obviously I can't beat you away from him," Blaine says arranging his clothes "but think about it. He wont be able to handle you changing your mind again, so make sure this is what you really want. I'm not gonna stay away him from him, just so you know. I'm gonna be there for him right now while he's trying to forget you. I'll be there for him if he makes the mistake of going back to you and I'll be there for him when you break his heart again. Keep that in mind."

At home, Karofsky can't get Kurt out of his mind while he's laying down in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. _I gotta do this. They'll hate me but it was stupid thinking I could be away from him. I tried. _After taking a shower, Karofsky lays in his bed, unable to sleep. He stares at the clock, which eventually blinks 9am. He gets up and gets dressed. It's time.

_I'm gonna do this for us, for you Kurt. _Karofsky thinks as he heads down the stairs. His parents are sitting on the couch next to the TV.

He stops at the bottom of the staircase, looking at the back of Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky's heads. Slowly and almost reluctantly, he makes his way around the couch and takes a seat on the armchair.

"Hey honey, are you hungry?" Mrs. Karofsky asks looking at her son.

Karofsky leans back on the chair and then forward again rubbing the back of his neck. He shakes his head. He looks at the coffee table, studying the wood for a while.

"So how's work?" asks his Dad, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"It's fine," Karofsky says looking up.

"It's great that Hummel gave you that job. Ended up working out pretty well huh? Your truck's looking good too."

"Yeah, its not bad. There's actually some…"

"You know, I hear there's a three week hockey training camp at the high school during the end of the summer, you thinking about going?" Mr. Karofsky interrupts.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that but yeah, I guess I'll go. Listen Dad, I…"

"That's so great! That you found something you love, you know your father…"

"Mom! Seriously? I'm trying to say something here," Karofsky lets out in frustration.

His parents turn to look at him, surprised and slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" his Dad asks.

All of the sudden Karofsky's throat is dry, his words are gone, his pulse speeds up and he's not so eager to speak anymore. _I'm not ready, _he thinks but the attention is on him now and his parents are waiting. If he doesn't do it now he never will.

"What happened Dave?"

"Nothing…it's just uh, hard to say." _I can do this._

"Well you can tell us, we're you're parents," Mr. Karofsky says, concern on his face.

"I just…I need… There's something about me that you need to know. You're not gonna like it but I'm not gonna change, I'm not even gonna try…"

"Well we wouldn't want you to change," Mrs. Karofsky lets out.

"Just listen. I love both of you and I never meant to disappoint you or any of that and that's why I never told you and I pretended but things are different now. I've found someone. Someone special. This person is so much better than me and I'm lucky. After I tell you what I have to say, you might hate me, you might want me out but it doesn't matter. By being what you want me to be I'm hurting the person I love the most. I'm making too many mistakes and I have to stop. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make him happy."

Karofsky looks at his parents, waiting for realization to set in. His mom gets it, she covers her mouth with one hand and looks at Karofsky, her eyes glossy. Mr. Karofsky shakes his head slightly.

"I don't understand what you're saying Dave, maybe you need to uh…think about this," he says raising the volume on the TV, his voice is low and emotionless.

Karofsky lets out a sigh and shakes his own head.

"No. I don't need to think about anything, I know what I said and so do you."

His dad's focus is on the TV, eyes hardly blinking.

"Dad? Dad! C'mon." Karofsky gets up and takes a step towards Mr. Karofsky, who gets up and faces him.

"Did you mean _her_" he says quietly.

"No, I mean _him_,"

There's a long silence in which Mr. Karofsky just stares at the floor while Karofsky counts the seconds in his head.

"You're gay?" Mr. Karofsky asks so quietly that its almost a whisper.

Karofsky nods.

"I'm in love," he replies.

"But Dave…" his mom begins.

"You're young and confused," Mr. Karofsky lets out as he shakes his head in denial.

"I've never been more sure about anything."

"Well you're wrong! I don't mean morally its just…Jesus Christ Dave. How did this happen? I don't get it!" his dad yells in frustration, "Why?"

"What do you mean why, Dad? There's no why. It didn't _happen._ It just is. It's just me."

Mr. Karofsky keeps shaking his head.

"I'm still me Dad. I still love hockey and sports. I still snore, I'm still lazy and…I haven't changed"

Mr. Karofsky is no longer listening as he turns his back on his son.

"Look at me Dad," begs Karofsky.

"I can't," his dad shakes his head.

"I'm your son, try to remember."

"No. I don't know who you are. I don't recognize you and I can't look at you."

Mr. Karofsky has never been a particularly aggressive man but right now, Karofsky wishes he was because a punch from him, a slap, would have hurt less than his words.

His dad begins to walk towards the stairs. Karofsky goes after him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad. I need you to understand. It's not like I chose this, it's just part of who I am. You're suppose to love all of me! "

"Stop Dave, I can't," he shakes off Karofsky's hand, as if it were burning his shoulder, "I can't handle this. Just stop."

"Please Dad…" he pleads without knowing what he's asking for.

"NOT NOW DAVE!" his father yells, "I just can't."

Karofsky feels tears building up. He feels his father's new found loathing, he can't even bear his touch. His eyes burn now but he keeps the tears in, refusing to blink. He knew this would happen, he should have been ready.

Karofsky swallows his tears and shuts his eyes before giving a deep sigh. _This was the hardest part and it's over._ He gives a nod and turns towards the door as he hear his dad go up the stairs.

"Dave?" his mom calls.

Karofsky stops but doesn't look at his mom. He can't handle anymore. He can't handle having her reject him as well. It's all too much.

"I have to go to work mom. If ya'll want me out just, leave something for me outside the door, I won't come in," not waiting for a reply, Karofsky walks out to his truck and heads to work.

Kurt refuses to look when he hears Karofsky's truck pull up to the shop. When he finally raises his gaze, Karofsky is standing right in front of him. The rim of his eyes are red and the lack of sleep is evident. Kurt feels an urge to ask what's wrong. It used to always be this way. Kurt had to take physical abuse on occasion but he had friends and family that loved and supported him. For Karofsky it was different. He lived a lie and therefore there was pressure. Pressure to maintain the act, pressure to do what everyone else wanted. And his problems remained a secret. Most of the time Karofsky didn't let him know when he'd been upset but Kurt knew. He felt it. If Karofsky was hurting than so was he. Kurt always knew what to say and when to say it to make the other boy feel better. Karofsky would bottle things in and change the subject rather than face his problems but Kurt would be patient even though he himself was used to voicing his every thought. But it's not his place to do that anymore and the thought that Karofsky might be in need of him kills him because there's nothing he can do.

Karofsky made his choice. He might have forced it at the beginning for Kurt's sake but now it seems that he's starting to enjoy his freedom. He has met someone knew. Someone who will most likely understand him better and be stronger. Someone who will spare Karofsky the guilt of having to push him around. Someone who won't mind being loved in secret and if he does, he will be able to hide it so that Karofsky can't tell.

Karofsky doesn't look him in the eye.

"You're over an hour late," Kurt says trying to hide his concern.

"I know," his tone is serious.

Kurt waits for him to say more but he doesn't and he can't stop himself from getting angry.

"You can't be late when ever you feel like it. This is your job…" Kurt doesn't know why he's nagging, only that he has to say something about whatever. Tardiness is just an excuse for him to vent.

"Kurt. I just…I've had a rough morning, alright. You can give me all the shit you want later, just not right now."

Kurt thinks about calling Karofsky out on his attitude but decides against it. Something in his tone tells him it really isn't the time.

"My dad got the materials to restore the roof. He thinks you only need to fix one side so I guess you can do that," Kurt tells him turning his attention back to the car.

Karofsky is grateful that Kurt didn't push it. He nods and begins to walk away but then stops.

"At some point I need to talk to you. Not now cause I'm not in the mood and I feel like shit and I won't be able to do this right but we need to talk," Karofsky says looking back at Kurt who looks at him in surprise but quickly regains his composure. He's dying to know what Karofsky wants to say to him but he's done hoping. It will most likely be the same old thing. Every time they fight, it gets harder to deal with.

"We'll see. I'm pretty busy today and Blaine might stop by," Kurt avoids Karofsky's intense gaze as he says those words. The Blaine thing wasn't necessary to say but Karofsky wanted it this way and he might as well get used to the idea. Things have to change, Kurt can't keep pining over him.

Karofsky's face is still serious but his expression gives away nothing.

"Yeah, we'll see," he says as he walks towards the ladder.

Kurt finds it hard not to look at him as he leans the ladder against the wall and begins to carry a tool belt and a bundle of shingles up to the roof.

He turns back to the car and tries to focus on anything but Karofsky. The car, the weather, his nails. He needs a manicure. He can't remember the last time he spend time thinking about his appearance. It used to be so important to him and now all he thinks about is pleasing Blaine, not hurting Karofsky, his dad's health, pleasing Blaine some more and not going crazy over Karofsky. He vows to dedicate some time to becoming himself again. He spends the whole morning engrossed in the cars, working to the rhythm of the noise that Karofsky's footsteps make on the roof. He hardly notices when Burt leaves for lunch.

He doesn't snap out of his working trance until he hears Karofsky come down the ladder for more shingles. He still looks slightly pissed off and Kurt wonders what all that's about. He can't still be angry about what happened yesterday, besides it wasn't his fault. Karofsky's the one who…well it doesn't matter. Whatever's going on with Karofsky is none of his business. Karofsky ventures a look in his direction and Kurt quickly turns away. He hears Karofsky give a deep sigh before dropping the shingles on the ground.

Kurt leans in deeper underneath the hood of the car as he hears Karofsky get closer.

"Hey," Karofsky says.

"Are you in the mood for talking now?" Kurt refusing to look at Karofsky.

"No. I'm kind of in the mood for something else," Karofsky says his gaze roaming over Kurt's face as he leans into the car as well, "But I think we should get the talking out of the way first."

Kurt feels his cheeks burn and chooses to ignore Karofsky's comment.

"Go away Karofsky, I have a lot of work to do."

"I could help," Karofsky offers.

"I doubt that. I want the cars fixed not destroyed. You can help with that roof though."

"Why don't we go to lunch together? We could talk there," Karofsky asks sliding a little closer.

Kurt's body tenses up._ What the hell is he doing? _

"Uh…no. Blaine's coming. I already told him, I'd have lunch with him."

"Cancel."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because _Dave_, Blaine is my boyfriend. You aren't. Therefore _Blaine_ comes first," Kurt says leaning away from Karofsky and the car, "And don't look at me like that. You wanted it this way. You have someone and I have someone, so lets move on."

"Yeah. Listen Kurt about yesterday…the whole calling Anthony thing…" Karofsky began to explain.

"No," Kurt cuts in, "don't explain."

"I'm going to."

"No."

"Yes."

Karofsky gets closer to Kurt.

"Stop it," Kurt says as Karofsky comes within inches of his face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to explain?" Karofsky says in a low voice as he makes a move towards Kurt's lips.

Before he can stop himself, Kurt's hand makes contact with Karofsky's face. Karofsky is silent as he looks at Kurt intensely. _I can't believe I just slapped him_, Kurt thinks. His hand burns and he slides it into the pocket of his work pants. He looks away as he shoves past Karofsky who turns to look after him.

"Maybe later then," he says before returning to work on the roof, his eyes bright with amusement.

Kurt hears Karofsky go up the ladder and takes a deep sigh. _Why is he doing this? We're suppose to move on. Why is he playing with me? I can't take this anymore. _Kurt tries to keep his mind of Karofsky.

He keeps working until he hears someone approaching. The guy looks young maybe nineteen or twenty. He's slim but muscular, taller than Kurt. His eyes are big and bright and his brown hair reaches his shoulders. Kurt can't help but admire his jeans, it's an instinct.

"Hi," he says with a big bright smile.

"Hi, problems with your car?" Kurt smiles back.

"Nope, not at all," the guy keeps beaming, he looks Kurt in the eyes and then lets his eyes roam over the place, "this place could use a bit more color."

Kurt looks around as well.

"It's an auto shop, we like to decorate with grease and tires," Kurt says, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I am looking for Dave Kartofsky," he says.

"Karofsky," Kurt corrects him, his smile gone.

"Excuse me?" the guy says.

"His name is _Karofsky."_

"Oh, right. Karofsky. Is he here?"

"Can I ask who's looking for him?" Kurt says.

"Of course hon. I'm Anthony. He's not expecting me, I just want to surprise him. We met at Home Depot and I got this address from the computer. I figured he must work here," he finishes with a smile.

Kurt bites his lip, his anger returning.

"You're quite the little Sherlock Holmes aren't you?" Kurt says

"Well I try," Anthony lets out a hearty laugh, "are you friends with him? Do you know if he's with somebody? Because he told me he wasn't available but I think he was lying. He seems shy. That's ok though. I can talk enough for the both of us."

Kurt gives him a fake smile before walking past him.

"He's available as far as I know. Wait here, I'll call him for you."

"Why thank you."

_Stupid smiley, chatty Ashton Kutcher wanna be. _He walks out of the garage and looks up at the roof. He yells for Karofsky a couple of times before he's heard. Karofsky turns to look at him.

"You got company," Kurt says coldly.

"What?" Karofsky says as he climbs down the ladder.

He meets Kurt at the bottom, "Who is it?" he asks.

Kurt stares at him coldly and before he can answer, Anthony approaches them.

"Meeeee," he says cheerfully, "Surprise."

Anthony laughs and Kurt can't stop himself from noticing how good looking he remembers how Karofsky called him cute. _Cute is an understatement. _All of the sudden he feels extremely self conscious.

He looks at Karofsky who's eyes are wide with disbelief. Kurt tries to wipe off some of the car grease on his face discreetly with the back of his hand. As Karofsky gawps at Anthony, Kurt wishes he had brushed his hair better or applied some shimmer on his lips.

Karofsky turns from Anthony to Kurt. He stares at him, his eyes look confused. Kurt shrugs haughtily and walks away.

Karofsky looks after Kurt before turning his attention to Anthony.

"Uh…How did you find me?" Karofsky asks, not hiding his confusion.

"I got the address from the door order on the computer. I thought I might come and introduce myself properly, maybe take you out for a spin…on your car cause I came on the bus. Just kidding." Anthony lets out a laugh.

Karofsky looks at Anthony unable to speak and he lets out a mixture between a fake laugh and a sigh. _I can't believe this. _

"Speechless? I have that effect on people sometimes," Anthony continues.

_Wow, the flirting doesn't stop. Kinda funny but very bad timing._

"Listen Anthony," Karofsky winces as he hears Kurt slamming things around inside the garage, "uh…I don't even know what to tell you."

Karofsky looks over Anthony's shoulder and catches a glimpse of a more tham somewhat upset Kurt and it makes him smile. _He's jealous. _

"He's cute," Anthony says following Dave's gaze, "but he tells me you're available."

Karofsky looks at Anthony in surprise.

"Kurt is with someone else," Karofsky explains.

"But you wish he wasn't. I don't blame you. He's kinda gorgeous," Anthony says with a smile.

"Yeah, he really is," Karofsky can't help but smile back.

"So _he's _the one, huh?"

Karofsky nods before replying.

"I'm sorry you came all the way down here but you don't wanna go out with me. Trust me I'm not worth it. I'm new to all of this and maybe I should have made it clearer. I'm dealing with some really big stuff right now and Kurt…well I fucked things up with him really bad and I'm trying to fix that too. I didn't lie to you, I'm really not available."

"Well neither is he Dave," Anthony says, looking at him with sympathy, "Maybe you should let him go."

"I tried that and it didn't work. So I figure maybe instead of letting go, I should have held on tighter."

"Is that your plan? Because I think you're gonna need a Plan B if that's what you're competing against," Anthony says as he looks past Karofsky.

Karofsky turns around to see what Anthony is looking at. _Fuuuuuck! I really can't catch a break. My parents hate me. Kurt hates me. Some random guy from Home Depot loves me. What the hell? I'm gonna go crazy. _His gaze turns into a glare as he watches Blaine make his way to Kurt.

"This just gets better and better. How can you not go crazy with all this sexy…" Anthony stops as he notices Karofsky glaring at him as well, "Sorry. You…you're sexy too. I mean, to be honest, that's why I'm here." Anthony gives him an apologetic smile.

Karofsky turns back to look at Kurt who's now hugging Blaine.

"Maybe I should go, I feel like I'm an extra in a drama movie or something like…"

"No. Stay. In fact let me introduce you," Karofsky grabs Anthony's hand and drags him towards Kurt and Blaine. _If he's gonna flaunt Blaine then I'll flaunt this guy. Kurt's gonna be angry. No, he'll be jealous. Jealousy is good, it means he cares. Well lets see how much. _

He doesn't exactly know what he's trying to do but he knows he's not going to stay away from Kurt any longer. He's already given the first step towards fixing things with him. But the fear that it might be too late makes Karofsky react.

"Are you trying to use me to make him jealous?" Anthony says as they walk.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope. Use away."

"Thanks. I just don't know what's so great about this guy," Karofsky says out loud without realizing it.

"Well, he's hot."

Karofsky frowns.

"I mean you're hot too, but in a manly way you know? Like all strong and stuff," Anthony gives him a flirty grin as Karofsky turns to look at him sideways. Karofsky gives him a look that accuses him of being crazy while he continues to drag him towards Kurt. Anthony replies to the look with a wink.

"Anyways, so as sexy as you may be Mr. David, _this_ guy," Anthony gives a sigh as he looks at Blaine, "well, he's dreamy."

"He is not."

"And he seems super nice." Anthony continues.

"I can be nice. You know what? Just shut up and play the part. I promise I'll make it up to you," Karofsky says as they get within earshot of Kurt and Blaine.

"Ooh that sounds like an invitation to something naughty…" Anthony begins.

"Hi Blaine, it's been a while. A whole day," says Karofsky, interrupting Anthony's inappropriate comments.

Blaine looks at him, his eyes filled with suspicion but slightly amused.

"What are you doing Dave?" asks Kurt, with a warning tone.

Karofsky meets his stare, and then gives him his most charming lopsided smile.

"I'm being nice," he replies, "I thought I should properly introduce Anthony since he's probably going to be around…" Karofsky fights a glare as he sees Blaine's arm slide around Kurt's waist, " a lot."

"Wow," Blaine says, "and Anthony is your…"

"Friend," answers Karofsky.

"I'm his very good friend," Anthony smiles and extends his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine meets his eyes and shakes his hand, flashing his own grin.

"I'm Blaine."

"Blaine…how fancy. I like it. And you're Kurt, I like it too," Anthony smiles at both of them.

An awkward silence fills the room. Anthony's gaze drifts from Kurt to Blaine, from Blaine to Dave. Blaine keeps his gaze on Anthony, curiosity obvious in his eyes while Kurt gives Karofsky an icy glare and Karofsky returns it with a longing soft gaze and a handsome grin. The silence continues until Anthony can't take it anymore.

"Well oh my god, you could cut the tension with a knife. What am I saying, you could mash this shit up with a spoon," Anthony says with an awkward laugh before falling into silence again. Karofsky winces slightly at his outburst. He should have thought this over better, Anthony does not seem like the play along quietly type.

"Uh Kurt? Is this a reunion or some kind of complex staring contest…thing?"

All four boys turn around as they hear Burt Hummel's voice.

"Dad, Blaine just stopped by for lunch," says Kurt.

"Oh well that's nice and who's this?" asks Burt gesturing towards Anthony.

Blaine sports an amused smile as Kurt gets a slightly panicky look on his face.

"Oh this is…"Kurt starts trying to come up with an explanation that doesn't involve outing Karofsky.

"This is _my _good friend Anthony," Karofsky says placing his arm around Anthony's shoulders awkwardly. He turns to Kurt and gives him an apologetic look as he sees Kurt's eyes widen. Kurt is unable to hide his hurt and shock. Karofsky lets go of Anthony realizing his mistake. He was trying to show Kurt that he's not hiding anymore and instead it seemed like a declaration to Anthony.

"Oh…I see," Burt says, understanding the not so subtle message, "nice to meet you Anthony, feel free to drop in on Dave anytime."

"Actually I think I'm gonna drop _out, _I'm really just like an observant in all this…."Anthony starts nervously.

"In all of what?" Burt asks in confusion.

"No. No, that's not what I meant…" Karofsky begins to explain to Kurt.

"Uh so you're not gay?" Burt asks.

"It was pretty clear!" Kurt yells at Karofsky.

"No it wasn't! Let me explain…"

"That would help because I'm really confused here," Burt lets out.

"Me and Anthony are not really involved…" Karofsky continues.

"I thought we were very good friends," Anthony jumps in.

Karofsky looks at Anthony somewhat annoyed.

"Not now Anthony." Karofsky tells him.

"Kurt, what's going on here?" Burt asks.

"Nothing Dad. Me and Blaine are going out for lunch. I'll be back in an hour," Kurt answers before turning to walk away with Blaine.

Karofsky grabs his arm to stop him.

"Kurt listen, this is what I was gonna talk to you about," he tries to explain.

"Well it's not necessary anymore," Kurt says shrugging him off.

Karofsky begins to panic.

"It is necessary! Dammit. Anthony listen…Shit," Karofsky can't believe what just came out of his mouth.

"You forget things so quickly. My name is Kurt you stupid meat head," Kurt yells at him before leaving with Blaine.

Karofsky turns around to find both Anthony and Burt staring at him.

"You have some explaining to do," Burt says to Karofsky.

"Are you ok?" Anthony asks.

"No. But I think you should go," Karofsky answers quietly.

"Ok. If you need me though, I'll be at Home Depot rearranging the paint samples," Anthony gives him a sympathetic smile before leaving.

"What's going on Dave? And for the sake of time, tell me the truth the first time around," Burt says, his voice is serious and Karofsky knows better than to make up some bullshit story.

"I'll save you some time Mr. Hummel. You should probably punch me now."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I deserve it. I hurt your son in every way I could."

"You better start talking Dave," Burt says taking a step towards Karofsky who doesn't even flinch. Had it been any other day, he would have been shaking with fear but after today, none of it matters. He did this all wrong. Stupid. There was no other word for it.

"I love Kurt."

There's surprise in Burts face. That's not what he expected to hear.

"Does Kurt love you?"

"He used to. But after today I doubt it."

Burt looks at Dave for a long time, trying to figure out if it's a lie or if he's crazy. Burt is no expert but Dave is the last guy he expected to be gay but most of all the last guy he thought Kurt would ever be interested in. He knew his son. Or thought he did. Kurt was very strong in many ways but there was something fragile about him and he doubted that Karofsky understood that. He wasn't very fond of Blaine although he did not dislike him, but he could tell that Blaine was somebody who could relate to Kurt.

"Is this why you took the job here?"

"No. When I took the job I had every intention of staying away from Kurt but I needed my car fixed and you made a good offer so I took it."

"Well, I'm not going to pretend I understand what's going on between you two but it looks to me like Kurt has made his choice."

"What do you mean?" Karofsky looked at Burt slightly confused.

"Well he walked out of here with another guy."

"Well that doesn't say anything about how Kurt really feels."

"Well I think it kind of does. I also think that you should try giving Kurt some space because I don't like seeing him upset and you seem to bring out the crazy in him," Burt says calmly.

"Mr. Hummel, I've made some mistakes concerning your son. Lots actually. But giving up on him again would be my worst one. I know I'm not what you would have wanted for Kurt and right now he seems to agree but I know he loves me back."

"Dave that might be so but you have to give him time and I think you should stop angering him. Try remembering his name."

"I can't believe I did that," Karofsky says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah," Burt says, " that was bad."

"What the hell am I gonna do now?"

"You're in high school Dave, trust me. What you're feeling right now, is not that big a deal. It might just be the breakfast talking to ya." Burt says sitting next to Karofsky who lets out a small chuckle.

"I guess it might be. But it could also be the feeling of losing the person you love. I mean Kurt is the reason why I wake up in the mornings. He gave me something to look forward to. Even when we weren't together and it felt like the whole world was falling apart, seeing him smile made me feel better. Even if it was from far away and even if the smile was directed at someone else. Have you ever felt that way about anybody? To have them mean everything to you but being too scared to do whatever it takes to be with them?"

Burt remains quiet, taking in Karofsky's words. He can't think of anything he can say to make the boy feel better.

"Never mind. I know this sounds stupid. You probably think I'm just some dumb high school jock making a big deal out of nothing but to me, this might as well be the end of the world."

"No, I don't. I have practice with these things. I mean, it really doesn't get more dramatic than Kurt…"

The phone rings and Burt gets up to answer it.

When he returns, Karofsky is standing up, looking out onto the street.

"That was your mom. She's worried because you didn't answer your cell. She said you should go home when you're ready and that you two need to talk," Burt says.

Karofsky rubs the back of his neck. He'd forgotten about that for a moment. He still had to deal with his parents. He'd wanted to talk to Kurt first but that would have to wait. Kurt was too angry right now to listen to him and he has to face his parents sooner or later. Home or work? Neither seems very appealing. He gets a sudden nostalgia for school.

"Do your parents know?" Burt asks.

"I just told them this morning," Karofsky answers.

"Rough day huh? Well it's a good thing they want to talk. They love you. They'll understand, eventually."

"Yeah, I doubt it. You didn't see my dad's face."

"Dads can make lots of faces but they don't always reflect our true feelings," Burt says, "I should stop watching talk shows with Carole."

"Look, Mr. Hummel, I shouldn't be here when Kurt comes back. I think it's best if I take off. I'll try to talk to him some other time. I think you're right. I shouldn't force Kurt to be around me right now."

Burt nods.

"Well it's a slow day anyways."

Karofsky turns to leave.

"You know what?" Burt stops him, "I'm gonna do something for you but you better take advantage of it."

Karofsky turns to face Burt.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna help you get some time with Kurt," Burt says, "but you are gonna have to explain to me at some point what happened between you two. If it doesn't work, at least you can say you tried but if it does then you better treat him right because I'll kill you if you hurt him. I can't believe I'm one of these dads that meddle."

Karofsky watches as Burt goes to the office door and unscrews the inside handle, making it impossible for it to be opened from the inside. The outside handle remains intact and the lock can still be turned with a key, but only from the outside.

"Kurt should be back soon, why don't you go in there and wait for him?"

Karofsky gives him a grateful smile before walking into the office.

**About the fight lol I didn't realize when I wrote the ending to chapter 7 that people were expecting an actual fist fight and then I saw the reviews and I was like maybe I **_**should**_** have them fight. But it couldn't be done, if they fought each other I think we all know who would win. It just wouldn't be a fair fight. **

**Blaine's way too strong lol **

**I guess I could have had someone interrupt…but it would still have made Dave seem like an asshole and we don't want that. **

**Oh well, it's written, it's done, can't take it back. **

**I did want to have this big fight between Kurt, Karofsky, Blaine and Anthony and have them all beat the crap out of each other but I think that was just the Christmas vodka talking, I mean hot chocolate… don't judge, you don't know my mother. Just kidding, she's a great person… on the phone. That was pointless. **

**Maybe I'll do that scene separately, just for the laughs. Probably not.**

**Anyways, this chapter was tricky but it's my first fan fiction and I'll learn lol.**

**There was someone who suggested a public fight between Dave and Kurt. I thought that was such a good idea and I planned it in my head and I ended up forgetting about it but in the end I did use your suggestion because they did sort of have a public fight although it wasn't that public and it wasn't that great. But thank you for suggesting it, I think I might do your idea justice in a future chapter or in a sequel….maybe, if I don't completely butcher this story lol **

**Anyways thank you so much, I would totally specify this thank you but I can't because I don't remember the specific username and I can't get online, so sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and not giving me too much crap about my grammar or anything :] **

**I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and I hope your New Years is even better. If you're in New York then you're a lucky bastard and I'm forever jealous of you :]  
**

**Okay, I'll stop now. **

**I don't know when I'm posting this up so when you read it just pretend it's after Christmas and before New Years :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,**

**So I'm sorry it's taken this long. I hope you all didn't give up on me lol It just took me a while to be satisfied with it. I had a much longer chapter prepared but it just didn't feel right. **

**Anyways I hope you guys like it :]**

Kurt is exhausted by the time he walks into the garage. Between Karofsky's mind games and Blaine's constant need for reassurance of their relationship, Kurt can hardly keep his thoughts straight.

"Hey Dad," Kurt says to Burt.

"Hey you're back. So, you wanna talk to me about what happened before?" Burt asks looking at his son.

"Nothing happened before," Kurt says

"What's going on between you and Dave, Kurt?"

Kurt remains silent. What _is _going on between him and Dave? Nothing _should_ be going on.

"Nothing."

"It looked like something."

"Dave's an idiot. That's all."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?" Kurt asks getting slightly annoyed.

"So how come you didn't tell me Dave was gay?" Burt asks, "I mean…you knew right?"

"I did know and I didn't tell you because supposedly he wasn't ready to tell anyone," Kurt says in a slightly angry tone.

"Listen, do you wanna talk about this?"

"No."

"All right then. Why don't you go into the office and check the messages?" Burt says casually.

"I'll check them later," Kurt says.

"There might be something important."

Kurt gives a sigh as he walks into the office.

"You know Dad, I doubt these messages are…You're still here?" Kurt begins before he sees Karofsky standing on the other side of the office looking out the window.

Karofsky turns to face Kurt who turns as well when he hears the door shut behind him.

"What the …oh my god, Dad!" Kurt says as he launched himself at the door."Kurt, we need to talk," Karofsky says.

"What the hell did you do to the door handle you stupid brain fart?" Kurt yells at Karofsky giving him an icy glare.

"I didn't do anything to …wait, did you just call me a brain fart?" Karofsky asks, momentarily distracted.

"Only for lack of a better insult. Dad! Open the door."

"No," Burt's voice came from across the door, "You two need to work it out."

"Ugh Dad! Work _what _out?" Kurt yells, his palms still pressed against the door.

"Whatever it is that has your undies up in a bunch Kurt! I am giving you two half an hour in there together, maybe more if I forget."

"You can't keep your son locked up! It's illegal! I could just call someone you know?"

"Oh…right, didn't think about that….I'll just let Dave handle that part. But c'mon Kurt stop being so stubborn. Besides, you don't want your good ole dad who just had a heart attack to go to the big house do ya?"

Kurt lets out a frustrated grunt as he turns to face Karofsky.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asks putting his hands on his waist.

"Do you mean in particular? Like why did I lock us in here or overall?" Karofsky asks sliding his hands nervously into his front pockets, "You look angry…"

"Oh my god! And you're wondering _why_? You can't be this stupid."

"You know Kurt, you're getting kind of mean…that's ok though I love you anyways but..."

"If I've gotten mean is because you have completely lost your mind."

"I haven't lost my mind. I've only ever been crazy about one thing Kurt."

Kurt ignores the hidden meaning in that phrase.

"You locked me in a room against my will," Kurt accuses angrily.

"I locked us in here because we need to talk. I have a lot to say to you," Karofsky says.

"You want to talk? Let's talk, Dave but you better be sure because at this point, all we can do with our words is hurt each other."

Karofsky places his hands on his hips and Kurt watches as Karofsky ponders his words. He seems deep in thought until finally an immense determination takes over his features. His eyes are set on Kurt who forces himself to meet Karofsky's intense gaze.

"Alright," Karofsky finally says, "If words fail us…"

Before Kurt can react, Karofsky crosses the room in three long strides. Although Kurt isn't a weakling, his body is no match for Karofsky, whose muscular arms wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Then we won't talk," Karofsky finishes his thought.

"Don't even think about it, Karofsky…" Kurt begins before getting cut off by the touch of Karofsky's lips on his. Karofsky is immune to Kurt's struggles as he backs him into the wall, kissing him, running his hands along Kurt's back firmly, partly to keep him from getting away but mostly because he hasn't touched him like this in so long. It's been a while since Karofsky has felt this kind of desperation and as sick as it may sound, having him here, with no where to run and no way of walking out, has awoken feelings in him that he's been trying to repress. Karofsky's lips move possessively over Kurt's mouth whose hands are begging Karofsky to let him go as they push against his solid chest with all their might. His hands aim for escape but his lips ask for more and Karofsky can feel Kurt's defenses melting away and it encourages him to keep going. He grabs Kurt's hands with his own and pushes them out of the way so that the only thing between them is the fabric of their clothes.

Kurt wavers for a moment and gives in to Karofsky's kiss, letting his hands slide up Karofsky's neck. He can feel his fingertips burning as they sense Karofsky's speeding pulse. His fingers keep moving until they are buried in Karofsky's short curls. Kurt pulls Karofsky in deeper and it feels like they're melting into each other. Their tongues caress each other's mouths softly and then intensely. Karofsky pulls at Kurt's bottom lip, then licks it gently before kissing him again, but slowly this time.

And then it's over.

Karofsky stops, his breathing is uneven and heavy. Kurt looks at him, his own chest moving up and down in an attempt to still his racing heart.

Karofsky's lips turn into a charming grin as he looks into Kurt's eyes.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," Karofsky whispers.

Karofsky's heart is beating faster and he can't stop smiling because this is the feeling he's been missing. It used to be like this before he made the mistake of letting Kurt go. Whenever they were together, their pulse went wild. It never mattered what they were doing. They could be kissing or hugging or just holding hands, their hearts never failed to react and it felt good, it felt right. He places a hand on Kurt's chest to feel his heart and he smiles, satisfaction in his face.

"It only beats that way for you," Kurt says burying his face in Karofsky's neck.

Karofsky holds on to those words because whatever happens he'll always have them. He can't get the goofy smile of his face. Kurt loves him and that's all that matters. This time he's gonna do things right. All of the sudden Karofsky feels the urge to speak. He want's to tell Kurt how sorry he is and how much he loves him but most of all he wants to tell him that he told his parents and that everything is gonna be different. That from now on he's gonna be a man about things, he won't be scared. He'll kiss Kurt in the middle of the cafeteria he'll walk down the halls with him, he'll hold his hand. No more secret rooms, no more shoves or slushies, no more pretending, no more hiding.

"Kurt? I have something to tell you. I told my…"

"Shhh. Just shut up. Let me enjoy this a little bit longer," Kurt whispers.

Karofsky doesn't understand what Kurt means but he closes his mouth and hugs him tighter.

They stay like that for a while until Kurt finally pulls away. Kurt feels the tears rising but pushes them back.

"Hey," Karofsky says softly, noticing Kurt's glossy eyes, "what's wrong?"

Kurt looks at him, his eyes a little surprised because he can't believe that Karofsky is asking him that. Everything is wrong. Karofsky's game is almost cruel. He tells him they can't be together but he doesn't let him go. He took Kurt's love and everything else he had to offer and then left him empty handed. But all the hurt and all the weeks of crying himself to sleep don't matter because all Karofsky has to do is kiss him in that special way that only he knows and Kurt is his again. Only for Karofsky can Kurt put aside his pride. Only Karofsky has the right to strip him of all dignity and will power. And the worst part is that Kurt doesn't care, he would be Karofsky's doormat for the rest of his life. He would be willing to be his toy, to have Karofsky take him in and then spit him out as he pleased. He would let Karofsky drain him until there was nothing left… if he hadn't already made a terrible mistake. Blaine. Blaine is his boyfriend but most of all he's a friend. Someone who has been there and has waited and bet on Kurt twice. Kurt can handle humiliation if that's what it takes to be with Karofsky but he isn't capable of humiliating Blaine that way. That's where he draws the line. He'll kiss his pride, dignity, happiness goodbye but not his loyalty. That, he'll keep so that one day when all of this drama is over he'll still recognize a part of himself. It's only high school, he says to himself and takes a deep sigh before addressing Karofsky.

"I'm glad we got that out of our system," he says, his voice trembling slightly.

Karofsky looks at him confused.

"What? Got what out of our system?"

Kurt shakes his head and forces himself to speak before Karofsky can tell him what he already knows.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna save you the trouble of giving me that tired speech about how we can't be together because I finally understand. Tell my dad to open the door."

It takes a moment for Kurt's words to register.

"No. Kurt, you don't understand… I wanna be with you. Forever. I'm _ready_ to _be _with you. I love you, I do. I'm crazy about you and I've been selfish and stupid," Karofsky begins to stumble over his words. Everything is coming out wrong but he can't help it. Panic is setting in. This isn't going like he thought. He's losing Kurt, he feels it, he sees it in his eyes, "I'm sorry Kurt. For not being strong enough, for being a coward. I don't deserve you but if you give me a chance I swear I'll do everything right this time."

"Dave…look…"

"No," Karofsky says. He doesn't wanna hear Kurt's words because he can sense that they'll rip him apart. Karofsky makes his way to Kurt and places his hands on Kurt's cheeks forcing their eyes to meet. Kurt's are glossy and on the verge of breaking, he tries to look down and places his hands over Karofsky's to try and pry them off.

"Kurt, look at me. Just….look at me," Kurt looks at Karofsky, "do you still love me?"

Kurt's tears start sliding down his cheeks as he refuses to answer.

"Look, I'm not so arrogant as to assume that you still love me after everything I've put you through. None of my personal shit, none of my baggage is worth your tears but I need to know if you still do. Because if you don't I will walk out right now. I'll quit. I'll transfer schools, I'll make it so easy for you that you'll never think about me again. And I will stop talking because nothing I have to say will matter if you don't love me and…I won't try to convince you that we belong together, that I'm good for you…I'll disappear."

Karofsky's is on the verge of tears himself. He awaits Kurt's answer and the silence is killing him. His heart is hanging by a string and one word from Kurt is all it takes…

"Answer me Kurt, do you love me?"

Kurt's tears are uncontrollable now. He could lie if he wanted to. All he has to do is say no. His eyes are so filled with tears that he can hardly see but he lifts them to Karofsky's.

Kurt isn't strong enough to lie.

"Yes, oh my god…so much Dave."

Two tears slip down Karofsky's face as he kisses Kurt's cheeks and nose and forehead, everywhere.

Kurt closes his eyes for a moment finding comfort in the touch of Karofsky's lips. But he pulls away. He can't bring himself to say it but he doesn't have to because Karofsky's not stupid. He knows.

"Blaine?" Karofsky asks through clenched teeth, but it's not a question at all.

"You have to understand…it's not a love thing, I just….I can't quit on him again," Kurt pleads.

"Understand? Understand that you would rather give me up and than upset some guy who doesn't even love you?" Karofsky lets out unable to stop himself.

Kurt looks taken aback by Karofsky's outburst. He's not crying anymore but his eyes and lashes are still wet. He looks so vulnerable that Karofsky can barely stand to look at him but his words are true.

"I'm sorry Kurt but you know it's true."

"You don't know anything about it," Kurt says sadly.

"I know enough," Karofsky says, "You love me."

"I do," Kurt says softly.

"Then end it. If you love me end things with him. Do it for us," Karofsky is on the verge of begging.

"If _you _love _me_, then you'll stop this right now. If you love me then you'll understand that it is too late, you'll let me give Blaine a shot because he's what's good for me and because if I left him now then that would make me a horrible person and that's not who you fell in love with," Kurt says almost choking on the words, "If you love me then you won't force me into being your shameful secret again. You'll let me do what's right, just this once."

"That's just it, you don't have t…" Karofsky stops himself. He could tell him. Kurt doesn't have to be a secret anymore. But the look in Kurt's eyes stops him. He can't begin to understand what Kurt is thinking or feeling but he senses that this isn't just about having to hide. It dawns on Karofsky what he'd force Kurt into before. How could he have been so stupid? So selfish? Thinking that things would be ok if he hid Kurt from the world, if he loved him in secret. His eyes are set on Kurt and he feels breathless. He had been so preoccupied with hiding their love and then he'd gotten caught up in his own guilt and pain that he hadn't taken the time to really look at Kurt. He was beautiful. That much hadn't changed but something _was_ different.

Kurt gets close to Karofsky and takes his face in his hands. He looks up at him with pleading eyes. Karofsky sees it. Kurt's broken and its his fault.

"I love you so much that I changed and now I'm scared because it's not me. Maybe our kind of love isn't healthy and Blaine…well, I owe him and I'll never loose myself in him. I will never love him so much that I feel it in my bones. I will never want him so much that my skin burns but can you understand why I'm doing this and how much its killing me?" Kurt's voice is low and full of sadness.

Karofsky thinks about Kurt's words. All he has to do is tell Kurt that his parents know. All he has to do is tell him that there will be no more hiding. He knows Kurt is vulnerable right now and all it would take to have him in his arms is a few sweet words and a kiss or two. There's nothing he wants more than Kurt but does he really want him this way? There's no doubt in his mind that Kurt loves him but maybe he's right…maybe their love isn't healthy.

Karofsky places his palms over Kurt's hands and gently takes them away from his face.

"Yeah…I understand."

He brings the back of Kurt's hand to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss. He forces a smile.

"You do?" Kurt asks softly. He feels his insides shattering but it will get better, he tells himself.

"Yeah," Karofsky says as he swallows his tears.

Kurt looks down and sighs.

"So…what were you gonna say before? You said you told someone something. What was it?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore."

Both boys can feel their heart breaking.

**Alright, so I can hear a lot of you getting the shotgun ready to shoot me lol **

**But there's a few things that still need to happen so don't kill me just yet. **

**It's almost over though, one more chapter guys. Yay! Lol **

**I have some ideas in my head for a sequel and if I do write it I promise it'll be a lot better and sexier. Lol I'm still shy about writing those sexy scenes but my friend Queen Bitch keeps asking for them so I think I'm gonna get over it and write them. I've been reading some stories in the M section...wow lol hot!  
**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and being so patient. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is everybody, I'm finally done. I'm suppose to be studying but you know, fan fiction is way more important than college lol**

**Anyways, I am so excited about this chapter. There's gonna be another Author's note at the end so I'm gonna keep this one short. Please read it, I have things to say to you awesome people. :]**

**I'm so nervous, I really hope you like it. **

Karofsky winces as he feels the hard ice burning his cheek. His anger is boiling and he knows it won't be long before he snaps. But he knows what they're doing. They're trying to break him and so he keeps his temper in check because he's not about to give up. He rises to his feet and keeps skating, his eye on the hockey puck. He's got this. Or he thinks he does until something hard slams him into the side of the rink. The plastic wall shakes somewhat. He feels a strong elbow jab his rib cage twice. _Son of a bitch, _he thinks as he pushes himself of the wall slamming the other boy into the wall as well and continues to skate. But the blows keep coming. Hockey's an aggressive sport but this, this isn't hockey anymore.

"Cool it Azimio or you're getting the bench! I mean it!" Beastie yells, "Karofsky take a break."

Karofsky stops and looks at Coach Beastie.

"Nah coach, I'm alright."

Beastie gives him a doubtful look but takes his word for it when Karofsky doesn't back down.

They continue practice and Azimio lays another blow on his stomach.

"That's enough! Azimio! One more cheap shot and you won't see the ice for the rest of the summer," Beastie yells.

Karofsky's jaw clenches as he gets up, something might be broken but he's not about to tell anyone.

"It's alright coach, he can handle it, can't you Karofsky?" Azimio says, hatred in his voice, as he skates around Karofsky who finally manages to get to his feet "You're a man, right? Cause hockey's a _mans_ sport."

Karofsky meets his former friend's glare and smirks.

"What, you think I can't handle a little shove? Hmm? C'mon Azimio, we've been friends for a long time. You know better than that. Why don't you stop this figure skating shit you got going on and play some real hockey?" Karofsky's voice is taunting and his lips turn into a malicious grin. He tries to concentrate on anything but the pain in his ribs. Almost every part of his body is in pain. Karofsky puts up a tough front but inside he prays that Beastie sits Azimio out for the rest of the training camp. But nothing ever really goes his way and so he braces himself as Azimio takes the bait.

_Here we go, _Karofsky thinks.

Karofsky's glad when he sees that the locker room is practically empty. He walks to his locker slowly and opens it. He takes off his jersey and his undershirts and throws them into the open locker before pulling out a towel. The movement makes him wince in pain. He leans into the lockers using a hand for support. He uses his other hand to explore his sides and his torso. He has some bruises and it hurts to press on them but nothing seems too bad.

"Well…that was painful to watch, he practically wiped the ice with your ass."

Karofsky turns sideways and sees Puck sitting on one of the wooden benches stuffing clothes into a back pack.

"Fuck off Puckerman," Karofsky says turning back to his locker.

"I thought you and Azimio were like best buds," Puck says.

"Yeah, me too," he mumbles.

"Well he went all out on you didn't he? Fuck, I wouldn't take that shit. In fact I'm starting to get kinda sick of your boy. You know what he's saying about you right? He's saying you play for the other team now if you catch my drift."

Karofsky remains silent and continues to focus on his own stuff.

"Well? Is it true?" Puck asks, eager for an answer.

Karofsky gives Puck a death glare before turning away once again.

"Ok then. Honestly I don't give a shit but he's throwing cheap shots left and right. You better warn your boy to calm his ass down."

Karofsky snorts.

"What are you gonna do if he doesn't?"

"What am I gonna do?" Puck asks in an offended tone, "I'm gonna kick his ass into next week, that's what I'm gonna do."

Karofsky smirks as he shuts his locker.

"Well…he's not my boy. Warn him yourself," he says as he walks off towards the showers.

"Hey dad," Kurt says as he walks into the kitchen and sees he's dad pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Kurt, you want some coffee?" Burt asks getting another cup from the cupboard.

"Sure."

Burt pours the coffee and hands it to Kurt.

"So how are things with Blaine?"

Kurt is a little surprised by the question but answers it anyways.

"They're good. Blaine's really sweet, we have lots of fun together," Kurt says and it's true. They do have fun together and everything _is _good. He's the best friend he's ever had, "Why do you ask?"

"Well can't a father take an interest in his son's relationship without having an ulterior motive?" Burt asks defensively.

Kurt laughs a little, "Well of course he can. Everything is good."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it because uh…I have some news. Dave is coming back to work tomorrow."

Kurt's eyes widen.

"What? Why? I thought he quit like over three weeks ago…for good," Kurt is unable to hide his shock.

"Well actually he just took some time off but he still has to pay off some of the truck and he's coming back…but don't you worry. He's only going to be here from three to eight. You won't even notice he's there."

Kurt is no longer listening to his dad. When Karofsky didn't show up for work he had assumed that he wouldn't come back. After that day in the office Kurt has been working hard to keep his emotions and his mind on the right track. His skin still aches for Karofsky's touch, his heart still misses him and every once in a while his eyes shed tears for him but it's different now. They talked things through, they know where they stand and they understand that this is the way things have to be.

"I mean, you two are ok right? I know you had a thing before but you worked it out, right? Because that's what Dave said." Burt continues, studying his son.

"What did he say?" Kurt asks, his thoughts returning to reality.

"Well he had told me that you two were ok now, in good terms but that it was best for you if he wasn't around for a while. I told him it was ok and that he should take as much time as he needed and that he could return whenever he was ready."

"Well, yeah…we're ok," Kurt says, giving Burt a polite smile.

"So you don't mind that he's coming back?"

"No. Not at all," Kurt answered looking down at his coffee, "So…he called you? To tell you he was coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He said things are better now…you know, with his family."

Kurt's head snaps up so fast that he startles Burt somewhat.

"His family? What happened with his family?" Kurt asks confused.

"Well…he didn't tell you?" Burt asks, confusion on his face as well.

"No, he didn't. I haven't heard of him in three weeks."

"Well then, what the hell were you two talking about in that office the day he left? I though he was gonna tell you," Burt says.

"Tell me what, dad?" Kurt asks impatiently.

"He came out to his parents…"

"What? When?"

"Three weeks ago, that same day you two had your little tussle at the shop. He called me the next day to tell me he wasn't coming to work for a while. Things weren't too great at home," Burt says, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt can't believe it. _This is what Dave had wanted to tell me and I… didn't let him. He was gonna fight for us…_

Kurt feels his eyes water slightly and he looks up at his dad.

"His parents? What did they do?" he asks.

"Well, his mom took it well enough but his dad…well he was gone when Dave got home," Burt says shaking his head, he can't understand how a guy would leave his son willingly when he needs him the most.

"He left?"

"Yeah but he came back a couple days ago. Dave tells me his dad tried to talk to him but Dave doesn't want to. It's a shame because there's nothing like a father's love for his son," Burt says looking at Kurt.

Kurt feels his heart warm at his dad and he hugs him because he knows he's lucky. But his mind immediately goes back to Karofsky. _Dave. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you convince me? I could have been there for you._

Karofsky winces as he climbs down from his truck and reaches in the back for his duffel bag. He glares at the car parked in the driveway and gives a deep sigh as he steps into the house.

"David, stop this. At some point we need to talk," Mr. Karofsky says standing up from the couch.

Karofsky ignores his dad and walks right past him.

"David!" Mr. Karofsky says sternly, raising his voice.

Karofsky stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns around, his expression is stone cold as he looks at his father.

"Alright. Let's talk," Karofsky says as he throws his duffel bag to the side," What do you wanna talk about, _Dad? _Wait, can I still call you that?"

"Of course you can Dave. I am your father and nothing's gonna change that," Mr. Karofsky says.

Karofsky replies with a snort.

"Look I know I didn't take things too well…"

"You left!"

"Now, Dave, you have to understand. I was shocked, I had to think."

"Took you three weeks to think? Jesus dad, I thought you were smart."

"Now that's enough David! I am your father and you may be mad at me but you will respect me. All of this was really hard for me to deal with."

"This was hard for you? You think this is hard for _you?_" Karofsky asks in outrage, he lifts up his shirt and exposes his bruises before pulling it back down, "No, dad. You don't know the first thing about hard."

Karofsky turns away and picks up his bag while his dad looks at him, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Karofsky asks walking around the couch towards his son who's making his way up the stairs.

"I'm walking away. You should recognize the gesture, _Dad. _I learned it from you," Karofsky calls over his shoulder.

When he makes it to his room, he shuts the door behind him. He sits on his bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He's never felt this tired. He rubs his face to try and get rid of his funk.

Karofsky feels guilty now. Most of what he said down stairs was just him being frustrated. He knows he has every right to be mad. His dad turned his back on him. He left instead of being there for him like a father should. But he's here now and maybe it wouldn't kill him to hear him out.

He let's out a groan. He wishes everything would just be over but it's nowhere near. He had no real intention of going to the hockey training sessions but he knew he would have to face them sooner or later and right now he's feeling brave, he might as well take advantage of that. Besides he loves hockey and until Coach Beastie kicks him out, he's not walking out. Azimio had been angry when he told him but he had just turned away and left. Karofsky thought that would be the end of that, but like Kurt said, he had never been that good at thinking. Azimio is set on getting him to quit and that's not gonna happen.

He hears a knock on his door and looks up as it opens.

"What?" Karofsky says.

"I'm sorry Dave. I'm not perfect but I'm here."

Karofsky doesn't know what to say so he settles for a small nod.

Kurt looked up from the car as he heard a car approach. _Dave. _He watched as Karofsky climbed out of the truck. Three weeks. His heart begins to beat faster at the sight of him. Unconsciously, Kurt begins to walk towards Karofsky who meets him halfway. They look at each other for what seems like an eternity.

"Hey," Karofsky says, his lips stretching into a charming lopsided smile.

"Hi," Kurt replies with a smile that fades when he actually pays attention to Karofsky's face. There's light stubble spread across his jaw, it looks good on him but Kurt spends no time thinking about it. His attention is on Karofsky's bruises. There's a yellow-green purple bruise on his upper cheek bone that reaches up to his eye.

Karofsky looks away when he notices the other boy staring at it. Kurt can't help it, his hand reaches up to stroke Karofsky's cheek.

"What happened?" Kurt asks.

Karofsky closes his eyes for a moment before pushing Kurt's hand away gently. He smiles.

"Is nothing. Just…side effects from hockey."

"Dave? They know, don't they?" Kurt asks his voice full of concern.

"Forget about it, its nothing. So what's going with you?"

"This isn't just hockey. You can't let them treat you like this. You shouldn't go. This hockey training camp…session thing, it's not necessary."

"You look good," Karofsky says, ignoring Kurt's words.

Kurt blushes a little but refuses to be sidetracked, "I'm serious, Dave. They're gonna keep doing it and one of this days, it's going to be worse than just a bruise. Will you please think about what I'm saying and stop going?" Kurt adds the last part when he sees Karofsky's lack of attention.

"No," Karofsky answers firmly and moves on to change the topic of the conversation, "so, how are things with Mr. Fancy pants?"

Kurt raises a questioning eyebrow at Karofsky who gives him a grin.

"You know, you're not as funny as you think you are," Kurt says.

"You didn't answer the question. How is everything? You happy?" Karofsky asks, his eyes burning wholes into Kurt's skin.

Kurt looks away for a moment and then returns his gaze to Karofsky.

"I heard about…your dad and um…everything."

"Oh," Karofsky says taken by surprise, this time it's him that looks away.

"I'm sorry. I wish…things were easier. I …" Kurt lets his voice trail off, not sure how to say what he wants to say without crossing the invisible line between them, "I heard he came back. Is everything…ok?" Kurt adds hopefully.

"Yeah," Karofsky answers, "everything's…whatever you know? None of it really matters. I don't care what he thinks, he's no one to look up to."

It hurts Kurt to hear Karofsky talk like that and suddenly he gets an urge to hug him but he refrains himself.

"You should talk to him," Kurt suggests weakly.

"I will, eventually I suppose."

There's a heavy silence between them after that. There are so many things they want to say but neither of them dares to open their mouths until Kurt finally musters up the courage.

"Why didn't you tell me? That day…in the office. Why didn't you tell me you came out to your parents?"

Karofsky is a little taken aback by the question.

"We should probably get to work huh?" Karofsky says as he starts to walk towards the garage.

"Dave stop!" Kurt says grabbing Karofsky's arm, "answer me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Karofsky turn towards him, his expression no longer playful.

"Would it have changed anything if I did?" Karofsky's voice is almost a hiss.

Kurt looks him in the eye, his mind wrapping around the unexpected question.

They look at each other for a while, Karofsky waiting for a response. He gives a small smirk, "I didn't think so," he lets out as he begins to turn away.

Kurt stops him and forces Karofsky to meet his eyes.

"It would have changed _everything _and you know it," Kurt says firmly, "It _does _change everything."

Karofsky can feel his pulse speeding up.

"What exactly are you saying Kurt?" Karofsky asks taking Kurt's face in his hands.

"I'm saying that I…"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Karofsky inhales deeply as he turns to glare at Blaine but then he remembers that this is who he's counting on to make Kurt happy and he changes his expression.

Blaine's gaze turns slightly cold as he takes in Karofsky's hands on Kurt's face. Karofsky quickly drops them and steps back.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, "What's going on?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and bites his lip.

"Nothing," Karofsky says, "Kurt had something in his eye, I was helping him…get it out."

"I bet you were."

Blaine looks at him, not quite believing his story but Karofsky doesn't really care, he only made up the lie out of politeness.

"So how's everything Fancy pants…er Blaine?" Karofsky asks with an apologetic smile. It's true his pants are fancy but he doesn't need to point it out especially when he's trying to become a better person.

Blaine gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes before speaking.

"Actually I was hoping I could take my boyfriend," Blaine's arm wraps around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer, "out for a coffee break."

Kurt gives Blaine a forced and somewhat nervous smile before sneaking a glance at the larger boy.

Karofsky has his arms crossed across his chest. He feels his blood begin to boil and his hands clench into fists as his eyes follow Blaine's movements. His expression gives away nothing but he can feel the anger getting the better of him so he looks away.

"Well, I don't think I can Blaine. I'm working and I already had my lunch break," Kurt begins.

"C'mon baby, you can spare half an hour for me can't you? I mean you don't seem too busy," Blaine asks, his grip tightening on Kurt.

Karofsky ignores Kurt's penetrating gaze, "Yeah Kurt. You should go, I'll help your dad out."

Kurt gives Karofsky a questioning look, "Are you sure? Because I could stay…if you think I should."

Karofsky meets his eyes, "No. I think you should go."

He gives Kurt a forced smile before walking inside the shop and greeting Burt.

Kurt fidgets with his napkin as Blaine takes a seat in front of him. He places a cup of coffee in front of him and Kurt mumbles a thank you.

"So," Blaine smiles, "how's your day been so far?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and he can't help but feel terribly awkward. Blaine's tone is polite but sad.

"It's been good and yours?"

"Great."

An uneasy silence falls between the two boys.

"Blaine…" Kurt begins but is cut off.

"Let's not do this Kurt," Blaine says softly.

Kurt looks at Blaine's glossy eyes and he can hardly stand it.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I really messed things up…"

Blaine shakes his head and gives Kurt a hearty smile.

"I shouldn't have forced you. I hate to say it but I don't think you will be happy with him."

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't but I know that I don't stand a chance without him. I'm sorry I let things go this far," Kurt says, feeling his own eyes on the verge of tears.

"No, I'm sorry," Blaine says, "I wanted you for myself and I didn't care that you loved him and now I'm being selfish enough to admit that I want to be loved back."

"Wanting to be loved back is not a sin," Kurt says with a forced smile, "I made my own choices, Blaine, but you have been the best friend I could have asked for."

"Well, I'll always be that for you," Blaine beams at Kurt, kind of like he used to when they first met.

"Oh god, I wish I could love you the way you want me to," Kurt says looking at Blaine affectionately.

"Me too," says Blaine covering Kurt's hand with his, "Hey, why don't we do something tonight? Like old times?"

Kurt gives him a bright smile.

"I'd love that. I'll call my dad."

"So how's everything been, Dave? What's going on with your dad?" Burt says as he leans over a car.

Dave puts down the tire he'd been carrying.

"It's…uh, whatever, you know?"

"You kids and your whatever, everything's whatever to you. Did you talk to him?"

"I…listened to him," Karofsky says.

"Well, that's a start. You know, we make mistakes but when we're man enough to apologize it means we care," Burt says looking at Dave.

Karofsky scratches the stubble along his jaw.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's the deal with you and Kurt? You never told me what happened between you two," Burt says leaning on the car, his attention now fully set on Karofsky.

Karofsky stops and looks at him. _Time to man up._

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask," Karofsky says.

"You should have known better, now talk to me."

Karofsky rubs the back of his neck as he starts talking, "I could sugar coat this for you but you deserve better than that and so I'm gonna be a man about this and when I'm done, if you want to kick my ass, that's fine by me."

Burt looks at him slightly amused, "I like you kid, but you need to start telling me what happened because my birthday is coming up in six months and I don't wanna miss it."

Karofsky chuckles a bit.

"Alright. I guess…when I first saw Kurt, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was something new to me. I can't explain it. I guess I fell in love. I didn't know what to do, I was scared and trust me that's no excuse for what I did. I told you I wasn't gonna sugar coat it and I'm not. I humiliated Kurt, I pushed him, shoved him into lockers, threw slushies at him, I called him names," Karofsky tries to keep his composure as he watches Burt get angrier with every word he says. He feels like he's gonna hit him any second now but the older man just keeps staring at him, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I want you to know that I meant to hurt him. With every shove I wanted to break your son and I guess it back fired because with ever shove meant to break Kurt, I broke myself. And then one day Kurt came after me and he screamed at me and he looked me in the eye and didn't back down even when I threatened him. And then I did the worst thing I have ever done to Kurt."

"What did you do Dave?" Burt asks through clenched teeth.

"I kissed him."

Burt's eyes widen, "You did what?"

"I kissed him and then I spent a little over a month convincing him that he should love me back. And he did. He fell in love with me. Even though I hurt him, even though I'm a chubby, sweaty," Karofsky smiles as he remembers Kurt's words in the locker room that day, "stupid jock with no class and no singing skills. He asked me to kiss him, Burt. He gave in to me and I made promises to him, and I broke them. I asked him to hide for me because I didn't have the guts to stand up for us and I had to bully him even though I love him just to keep up appearances at school. He took it because that's how strong he is and I failed him. I broke up with him because I couldn't handle hurting him anymore and because he had the opportunity to be happy with fancy pants. And then I started working here and that only made things worse. _That's _what happened between us."

Karofsky looks at the floor, unable to look Burt in the eye.

"I think I'm a reasonable guy Dave but this, I don't understand," Burt says, "you don't hurt the one's you love. That's not how it works."

Karofsky ventures a look at Burt, "I know."

Burt nods, "Kurt is fragile and he hides behind his pride and he can seem arrogant sometimes but it's a farce. I love my son more than anything in the world and it's not easy for me to stand here and be a reasonable guy to someone who has hurt him."

Karofsky musters up some courage, "Look, I understand and you should know, Kurt's with Blaine and that's not gonna change. That day in the office, he told me that he couldn't leave Blaine because well…it doesn't matter. They're better for each other anyway. I know I still owe you for the truck and you wouldn't have helped me if you have known the truth but thank you anyways and I'm sorry I lied. And I understand if you don't want me around anymore. If you give me some time, I'll find another job and I'll pay you every last cent, with interests. I promise."

"Jesus kid, you make it hard to be an asshole," Burt says as he grabs a rag and tries to wipe some of the car grease off his hands, "I don't approve of what you did and if you ever do it again I think I'll kill you. That being said, I don't want you gone Dave, I like having you around. I'm sorry you and Kurt didn't work things out. To tell you the truth, I think you might have made him a better person. Sometimes Kurt needs someone who brings him back to reality, someone who isn't afraid to hurt his feelings when he's being dramatic."

Karofsky looks down, a sad smile on his lips, "I think he needs somebody who won't make him cry."

"Tears make love stronger."

Karofsky gives a small chuckle as he turns to look at the older man, "Who said that?"

"Fortune cookie at the Egg Roll Express," Burt answers turning his attention back to the car.

Neither of them can help but laugh a little as they get back to work.

"Fancy pants eh?" Burt asks.

Karofsky chuckles, "Well, they are very nice pants."

Karofsky pants as he struggles to get up from the ice but once he's up, his legs move fast. He skates past Azimio and takes control of the puck which goes flying into the net. Karofsky ignores the deathly glare he receives from his former best friend and instead slams him into the glass wall as the practice game resumes. Karofsky knows he shouldn't push Azimio's temper but he's in the mood to kick some ass and this is hockey after all. _He wants to play rough, I'll show him rough. _

Karofsky skates past him but it's not long before it's his back that's slamming into the glass. He welcomes the pain. He actually finds it somewhat amusing that his former friends don't think he can handle a few shoves and cheap shots.

"Okay enough! Take a break everybody," Coach Beastie hollers at the boys before heading towards the locker rooms.

Karofsky skates of the ice and takes a seat in the empty audience section. He takes of his gloves, followed by his helmet and passes a hand through his face.

"Tired, you fucking fairy?" Azimio hollers at Karofsky.

"Fuck you Azimio," Karofsky yells back not bothering to move.

"You should just quit while you still have your legs," Azimio says.

"Are you threatening me?"

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Cool the fuck down Azimio," Puck says giving Azimio a light shove, "I'm sick of your shit."

"Mind your own fucking business Puckerman," Azimio says shoving Puck into the ice.

Karofsky loses his temper and jumps at Azimio, punching him in the gut. Azimio bends over slightly but quickly regains his composure and takes a swing at Karofsky hitting him squarely on the jaw. Karofsky stumbles back into the glass as his former best friend slams into him. "Son of a bitch," Karofsky utters as they begin to struggle. Karofsky knees the other boy and suddenly Puck is between them.

"That's enough, Karofsky," Puck says holding Karofsky back.

"Get out of my way Puck!" Karofsky hisses, his face is red and angry.

Azimio tries to make a move on Karofsky but Puck shoves him away.

"I said back the fuck off Azimio," Puck yells angrily, " We're a team and I'm not wasting my time here this summer so that we can have a shitty season because you two fuckers couldn't get it together. Fuck this! You two have any ideas how many chicks I could be banging right now instead of dealing with this shit?"

Karofsky frees himself of Puck's grasp angrily, his eyes still glaring at Azimio. His breathing is uneven as he turns to skate of the ice. He looks up and hesitates for a moment, his feet moving slower as he notices the petite boy standing next to the rows of seats.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Karofsky asks as his eyes take in the sight of the smaller boy with glossy eyes, whose hand is covering his mouth.

Karofsky steps of the ice, reaching Kurt.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asks, his tone filled concern. He feels his stomach tightens and he completely forgets where they are as his hands cup Kurt's face.

"Oh my god, are you ok? You shouldn't be here Dave," Kurt says, fear in his voice as he reaches to touch Karofsky's slightly bruised jaw, "Let's go. Let's leave right now, here help me gather your stuff."

Kurt tries to go around Karofsky to grab his helmet and gloves but Karofsky stops him.

"No, Kurt stop," he says pulling Kurt back so that they're facing each other again.

"It's ok Dave, you can practice by yourself. I'll help you…I'll sit in front of the net and …you know, I'll hold the black thingy in place…let's just go, please?" Kurt voice is slightly shaky.

"Hey," Karofsky whispers trying to sooth Kurt, "it's ok, alright? It's nothing. It's just a hockey bruise."

Kurt looks at the rest of the hockey team. Some of them are caught up in their business, some of them are politely looking away and others are just staring angrily. Karofsky follows Kurt's gaze and looks over his shoulder at the team.

"Hey!" he hollers at them angrily, "Mind your own fucking business!" He turns back to Kurt who's still looking at them a little scared.

"Forget about them, just look at me alright?" Karofsky says.

Kurt let's his eyes land on Karofsky's face and he feels his throat get dry.

"Why are you here Kurt?" Karofsky says, his gaze penetrating the smaller boy's features.

"I just couldn't wait…I shouldn't have come," Kurt says shyly, his cheeks blushing slightly as he feels Karofsky's gaze on his lips.

"No, it's fine…"

"I just had to tell you. Me and Blaine…we're not…" Kurt continues but his voice falters as he looks at the angry jock behind Karofsky who seems to be giving small steps towards them, "We're not …"

Karofsky feels his heart skip a beat and he can't help but smile, hoping that Kurt is trying to tell him that Blaine got hit by a bus. _That was mean. Fuck it. I don't care. Please let it be a bus, _Karofsky thinks.

"You're not what?" he asks impatiently.

"Well isn't this sweet. Its Karofsky and his faggot girlfriend," Azimio's booming voice interrupts them as he hollers from the edge of the rink.

Karofsky's smile fades and his eyes turn deadly once more as he turns around to face the ice. He can feel his blood boiling.

"Oh shit," he hears Puck utter.

"What the fuck did you just call him?" Karofsky bellows, his brows furrowed together. Kurt has never seen him look so angry and although Karofsky's anger isn't directed towards him he feels a pang of fear surge through him.

"No, Dave. Ignore him please," Kurt says desperately trying to get a hold of Karofsky's jersey, "He didn't say anything."

"What are you fucking deaf?" Azimio yells back.

Kurt moves fast and places himself in front of Karofsky, blocking his way to the ice.

"I called him your faggot girl…"

Kurt places his hands on Karofsky's chest, trying to hold him back.

"David! Ignore him!" Kurt says firmly but Karofsky's beyond listening. He pushes Kurt to the side with a gentle but firm shove before hitting the ice.

"What? You want to get your ass kicked again?" Azimio manages to get out before Karofsky's fist hits his face.

Kurt's eyes begin to tear as he watches Karofsky and Azimio hit each other. He can see the raving rage in both pairs of eyes. Karofsky's anger is uncontrollable but Azimio is considerably bigger and Kurt can't help but fear for him.

"Puck do something!" he yells at Puck, who just leans against the glass wall.

"No. They wanna have at it, they better do it now."

Karofsky gives Azimio a hard punch on the side of his face, followed by a swift elbow to the jaw and he falls back on the ice. His lip is busted and he's panting wildly. Karofsky stands near by, waiting for Azimio to get back on his feet, his own chest moving up and down. There's blood oozing slowly from his cheek bone and his short brown hair sticks to his forehead from the sweat and the wet residue of the ice. He waits, refusing to kick a guy when he's down. Azimio meets Karofsky's eyes and gives him a glare but still doesn't move.

Karofsky looks up at the rest of the hockey team.

"If anyone else has a fucking problem with me being gay or with Kurt being here, now's the time to say it," Karofsky looks around, "You think I'm gonna quit just because you guys shove me around a little too much? Think again. I ain't going anywhere, so you better start getting used to it." He glares down at Azimio one last time before turning his back on him.

Before he can tell what's going on, he hears Kurt scream. His back hit's the ice as he feels Azimio's weight on top him. He tries to push him off but Azimio's fist wipes away any rational thoughts. He can feel his face swell with every punch. Kurt's distant cries fill his ears and he turns his head slightly. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Puck holding Kurt back and he makes a mental note to thank him for it later. He doesn't even want to think about what Azimio would do to him if he tried to help. He feels the blood oozing from his lip and his brow. He knows that all he needs to do is give Azimio one good blow and it's over. That has always been the difference between them. They had gotten into fights before and every time Karofsky won because Azimio could dish it but he couldn't take it. Karofsky could get pounded on repeatedly but he could always hold on long enough to kick the other guy's ass when he got tired.

He finally manages to grab a hold of Azimio's wrists. As he twists them slightly, Azimio gives a sharp cry. Karofsky takes the opportunity and punches him as hard as he can in the nose simultaneously pushing him off

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Coach Beastie's voice fills the rink and everyone turns to look at her as she rushes to where Azimio lies cupping his bloody nose with his hands. She bends down to check on him then quickly stand back up."

"Jesus Christ, I've had with you two, you're worse than girls. Get up Azimio, it's not even broken. You too Karofsky, on your feet. NOW!"

"Yeah, bunch of pansies," Puck adds, finally letting go of Kurt.

"Shut it Puckerman. Every one, clear the ice! You're all gonna pay for this tomorrow!" Coach Beastie yells and then points at two freshman, "You two get over here and take this idiot to the locker room." She orders motioning towards Azimio.

The team clears out as fast as they can, no one daring to utter a complain.

Karofsky struggles to get up. His face feels heavy and he can tell without looking at it that it must look like hell.

"Oh my god," Kurt lets out as he reaches Karofsky, sliding his arms around his waist for support. Karofsky looks at him through his swollen eye. Kurt's eyes are wet and puffy. His face looks flushed and it hurts Karofsky to see him so worried and scared. He tightens his arm around the smaller boy.

"Anything to touch me huh?" he says with a grin.

Kurt looks at him with wide eyes, "You must be crazy. Look at you? If you weren't so hurt I would kill you right now." His voice trembles slightly as he speaks.

"You're gonna have to control your temper if you want to remain on this team Karofsky," Coach Beastie says, "Keep your drama off the ice. I will handle Azimio but if this happens again, you're off the team. I expect to see you here tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Karofsky says.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt lets out in outrage, "Look at him? He will not…"

"Kurt dammit. I'll be here coach," Karofsky says.

Coach Beastie nods and heads off to the locker rooms, leaving Kurt to struggle with Karofsky.

"You're crazy. I am not letting you come back here, ever."

They make it a few steps before Kurt slips and Karofsky goes down with him. Kurt gives a small shriek as his butt makes contact with the ice and Karofsky chuckles as he lies flat next to Kurt.

Kurt slides closer to Karofsky and puts his head on his lap.

Karofsky looks up at him with a smile, "Does your butt hurt? I could rub it for you if you want."

Kurt smiles and his eyes get glossy again as he looks at the bloody bruises. He brushes back Karofsky's hair from his forehead, gently stroking it repeatedly.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Hockey's a violent sport, I'm used to it," Karofsky says with another cheesy grin.

"Oh shut up," Kurt says.

They fall into silence as Kurt runs his warm fingers all over Karofsky's injured face. Tracing the bruises slowly, softly running them along the small cut on his lip. Karofsky closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Kurt's touch. He can smell his sweet perfume and he chokes back a small groan. They stay like that for a while until Kurt breaks the silence.

"Dave," he whispers.

"Mmm?" Karofsky replies with a small grunt, not opening his eyes.

Karofsky opens his eyes when Kurt doesn't say anything. Tears are streaming down from his clear blue eyes. If it didn't pain Karofsky so much to see Kurt cry, he might have gotten distracted by how beautiful he looked.

"It really doesn't hurt," Karofsky stretches his hand up and wipes away a tear with his thumb.

Kurt shakes his head slightly and covers Karofsky's hand with his own, turning his face into it and giving it a kiss before bringing it down.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come, I made things worse…"

Karofsky sits up and takes Kurt's face in his hands, "This wasn't you fault. It was gonna happen either way, you understand? It's not your fault."

"I broke up with Blaine," Kurt blurts out.

Karofsky's eyes would have widen if one of them wasn't so swollen. He feels his heart race. They look into each other's eyes.

"Why?" Karofsky asks almost in a whisper.

"You know why."

Karofsky leans forward, closing his eyes as their foreheads touch.

"I do but tell me anyways," Karofsky says, "Please, say it."

"Because I love you and my heart only beats for you."

Karofsky opens his eyes, his lips spreading into a huge smile.

"I love you," Kurt repeats, "so much."

Tears keep coming down Kurt's face as he sees the happiness on Karofsky's face. He leans in and gives Karofsky a light kiss on the lips, afraid to hurt him but Karofsky doesn't hold back. As he brings Kurt's face closer and kisses him hard on the lips, then places soft kisses all over his face.

"I love you too," Karofsky says running his lips over Kurt's soft cheeks, kissing his tears away, "I'm gonna make you happy, I promise."

Kurt wraps his arms around Karofsky, burying his face in his neck. Karofsky holds him tight until Kurt pulls away.

"It's only gonna get worse," he says looking at Karofsky's swollen eye, "When we go back to school, it's gonna be a lot worse."

"Don't think about that," Karofsky says.

"No, I want to tell you that I'll understand if you don't want to hold my hand or walk me to class or even look at me while we're at school, I'm sorry about the things I said before. I can handle it. I don't mind hiding or an…"

"Shut up," Karofsky says harshly, "I'm never hiding you again. I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you in front of everyone and if they don't like it, if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way I'll kick their ass.

I'm the one who should be sorry. What I've done to you is…" Karofsky looks down unable to finish.

Kurt smiles and kisses him passionately until Karofsky winces slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt pulls away and makes a move to stand up, "I guess there will be no kissing for a while."

"Why not?" Karofsky asks disappointed.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kurt replies looking down on him and offering a hand to help him up.

Karofsky grabs it and pulls him back down crushing their lips together, "I don't feel a thing."

Kurt lets out a small laugh and kisses him back.

The End

**So what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. I've read so many good stories that I began to get a little intimidated, if ya'll wanna know which one's I'm talking about you can look at my favorites, I'll update them soon. Right now I haven't put that many on there but there are a lot lol**

**Anyways I could have written some more like on what happens after they get back to school and tell Kurt's friends and what not but the story is called Loving You in Secret and it's not a secret anymore so…yeah lol **

**Anyways I'm also really excited because I have like three ideas in my head for some more stories on them. One is for the sequel which I've decided to write. It's gonna take place years later and it's gonna be very romantic ;] But also very dramatic because I like writing drama, just giving you fair warning. Hopefully it will be better than this one and a lot sexier (even if my face turns red while I'm writing it). **

**I have a title for it that my roommates (the pink post-it) helped me come up with and I really like it but it might be kind of long. Thanks to her by the way for being my muse and listening to me talk about it lol I also don't know if it will be rated T or M yet, but maybe I'll post all that as an update to this story or I'll put it in the summary for the sequel. Anyways if ya'll want more info or spoilers for it, you can send me a message or just put it in a review if you decide to leave one and I hope you do lol**

**Most importantly, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing. Ya'll are the best! I hope my grammar got better by the end but thanks for not giving me grief about it.**

**Love you guys :] **

**P.S. Also, sorry to Sexy Beast for not doing a sexy car scene. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you guys like the ending to this story. It makes me feel so happy to see your reviews. Thank you so much for reading this and being so patient through it all. **

**Anyways, the sequel is up already, it's called Somewhere In Between. **

**It still takes place in the future but you will get to see what happened when they went back to high school and what happened through out that last year. You will also get to see a lot of what happened in between high school and where they are now, hence the title. I hope you guys like it, I have so many ideas for it. It will have its fair share of drama but also a lot of romance because I just love Dave and Kurt together. **

**Thank You so much for reading and reviewing, love you guys :]**


End file.
